A College Woman
by crazy4jacksonrathbone
Summary: Bella is finally out on her own... moving across the country to Texas for college. What happens when she meets a destiny that she knew nothing about? Suck at summary story better than summary. I've decided that I'm going to start this story all over again. A/H
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay here's the deal! This story isn't new; it's been up for a while! I originally let it get adopted, but since that writer has taken her version of the story off this website, we decided that I should give my version another try. I'm not going to be making any big changes to the original chapters, but I have taken them down and will be reposting them after I've had a chance to go over them and decide if there is anything I want to change about them. I hope I can count of the people who originally read my story as well as new people to let me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks again for reading and supporting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

**Title: A College Woman**

**Prologue**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S FINALLY HERE!

I roll out of bed to the smell of bacon rushing up the stairs. I could hear the banging of pots and pans as my mom fix breakfast and the T.V in the living room blast out the score to last night's game.

I walk into my bathroom and quickly shower before getting dress, I decide against make-up since I'll be on the road for a while. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom laying the food on the table. She looks up as I walk into the room and smiles as I kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning Mom," I say as I pour myself a glass of juice. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Morning sweetie and yes it is a beautiful morning. What has you so chipper? Usually I have to pull you out of bed, kicking and screaming." She says back placing an empty plate in front of me.

"Ha ha, I forget how funny you are sometimes. Anyway I'm just excited to be heading off to school today." I tell her, while fixing my plate.

"About that… are you sure you don't want your dad and I to drive down with you? That's such a long drive for you to do on your own." She says voicing the same worries she's had since I first decided to go to college in Texas.

"Mom, I'll be fine! I'm not driving down by myself, Angela and Ben will be riding with me. And Mia and Seth will be in the car right behind us. We'll be fine, so please stop worrying so much." I tell her, trying not to roll my eyes at her.

"I'm your mother I will always worry, but it's good that you'll have friends with you, means that I can worry just a little less, since you'll at least know someone." She says before sticking her head around the corner. "Charlie breakfast is ready."

My dad comes into the kitchen and kisses the top of my head, before kissing my mother's cheek and sitting down to eat.

"How did you sleep last night, Bells?" he asks in between bits of food.

"Okay! I was on the phone with Angela and Mia into about three o'clock." I tell him, waiting for the speech I was sure would follow my answer.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know better than to stay up that late. Especially with the kind of drive you have in front of you. What if something happens while you're driving because you're too tired to keep your eyes on the road? I see this kind of stuff all the time; kids being killed or hurt in car accident because they fell asleep behind the wheel. I knew it was a bad idea agreeing to let you drive down there by yourself." He said in one breath.

"Dad, calm down! It really isn't that serious! I got plenty of rest last night, and if I do start to feel tired than I'll let either Angela or Ben drive. We have this whole thing covered."

FREEZE… You must be so confused. How about I back up a little and tell you who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm 18 and I've never lived anywhere but my hometown of Forks, Washington. I have brown hair with blood red highlights, deep chocolate brown eyes, and skin with a tan unseemly for the rainiest part in the country.

I recently graduated from Forks High and am now off to college at Sommet University in Sommet, Texas with my two best friends, Angela and Mia, who happen to be twins.

You're probably wondering why I decided to move so far away, I could say it's because it's the best in the field I want to enter, but then I'll be lying. The truth is because it's so far away from my parents. I know what you're thinking 'harsh', right? Well you try growing up being the chief of police's daughter and see how you like it. Never a moment's freedom to just do the things normal teenagers get to do. For once I won't have to be constantly looking over my shoulder, worrying about them controlling everything I do.

Also, I don't feel the need to dress up to impress someone. I hate to shop, much to my mother's dismay, and I'm not someone you want to mess with. I may look like I can't hold my own, but my father is the Chief of Police! He made sure I took every self-defense and karate class that he could find. I'm a third degree black belt and I will fuck a bitch up!

Well that's a wrap: so back to breakfast.

"Well just be careful on that highway. The world isn't like Forks…"

"I know dad, I've heard this speech already."

"Sweetie we're just worried that you're going so far from home. What if something happens and we're not able to get to you quickly? Have you even thought about what you would do if something bad happened and we weren't there to protect you?" My mom asks, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes mom I have thought about all of that, and I understand that I'm not going to have you guys there to watch out for me. But that's also for the good too. I have to learn to take care of myself eventually; I can't expect you to take care of me for the rest of my life. And you guys have to let go… I'm not the little girl who fell off her bike and came crying to you. She grew up a long time ago and it time that you guys finally realize that." I tell them, getting up and rinsing off my plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"We know you've grown up Bells, but you'll always be our baby girl, and we just want what's best for you." My dad says, handing my mom his empty plate.

"I know that! But I'll be fine, because you raise me to be a strong, independent woman, who can take care of herself." I tell him.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "That's my girl!" He lets me go and follows me out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room. "So now are you all packed?"

"Mostly I just have a couple new outfits that mom bought yesterday, that I have to pack. But everything else is ready to be taking out to the car." I tell him as I grab the bags of clothes that I still had to fold.

"Alright I'll go ahead and start taking it out." My dad says, grabbing one of the many boxes crowding my room, and heading back down the stairs.

"Okay, thanks dad!" I call after him.

An hour and a half later, I put the final box into my 2009 Range Rover. My parents come out as I slammed the back hatch shut. I can see that my mom was already crying, as she pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my cheek before I could pull away, only to be pulled into a hug from my dad. I softly laugh and tell them not to worry; I will call when I got to the school.

"Do you have the schedule and confirmation for your hotel rooms in Phoenix?" My dad asks.

"Yes, they are both in my overnight bag. Along with both of the emergency credit cards you gave me. I'm all covered!" I tell them getting a little choked up.

"Okay! So this is it! I'm going to miss you baby girl!"

"I'll miss you to dad!" I say as he kisses my forehead. "I'll miss you too mom!"

As soon as I say that my mom busts into tears, and pulls me into another hug. It takes dad five minutes to pry her off of me. I quickly climb into my SUV, give a final wave and pull out of the driveway and down the street.

After a quick stop to pick up Angela and Ben, I finally pull onto the highway and head towards my new life as A College Woman.

E/N: Okay if you remember my original chapter than you know I changed a lot of this chapter. But I think that I made it better. When I first originally wrote this chapter it was my first time ever writing a fanfic, so I didn't have much experience. But now that I have more experience hopefully I'll be able to make the story even more enjoyable for you.

REVIEWS MAKE US ALL HAPPY!


	2. Running Into Paradise!

**A/N: If you got this because you had this story on alert! I suggest that you go back and re-read the prologue. I changed it up, so there might be some new stuff on there that you don't know about! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

Chapter 1: Running Into Paradise!

To say the campus was what I always dreamed of would be an understatement. All the green of the trees and the grass reminded me of home. The tingle of the sun on my skin was an unusual yet welcome comfort. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face as I stepped out of my car. The feeling of excitement that washed over me was almost overpowering. I couldn't wait to see what's ahead for me in a place this magical.

My friends and I quickly made our way through registration and got our dorm assignments. I was in Truman Hall while Ang and Mia were in Hillman Hall; the boys were all the way across campus in Katherine Hall. We said a quick goodbye as I hurried to find a parking space closer to my dorm. I found an empty space between a huge black jeep and a red convertible. I grabbed a suitcase and a box from my trunk and headed in search of my room.

12306; 12307; 12308… I breathed a sigh of relief, as I pushed the door to my room open. Before I could step into the room, I was pulled into a hug by what looked like a pixie. I look over the girl who had hugged me; she was short, with spiky black hair, and bright brown eyes. When she finally pulled back, I'm not gay or anything, but I saw the hottestgirl I've ever seen. With long blond hair, ice cold blue eyes, and legs that go on for miles, I could feel myself becoming a little insecure

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella. It's nice to meet you."

I drop the boxes I was holding in the leaving room and turn to head back out to my car.

"Do you need any help?" asked Rosalie.

"Sure."

We walked out to my car, well me and Rose walked, Alice skipped. It took two trips to get everything.

"Thanks for helping me." I tell them as we sit the last of my things down in my room.

"No problem!" Alice says.

"I hope you don't mind but we've been back for like a week now so we already picked our rooms; so the one on the left is yours." Rosalie says, pointing to a door with my name wrote on a white board, in purple marker, that was stuck to the door.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm not picky at all." I tell her, dragging one of my boxes over to the door and using my key to unlock it.

I instantly feel in love with this room! Whoever was I there the year before was now officially my new favorite person. The room had been painted a light purple with black trimming. There was posters of different bands like All American Rejects, Secondhand Serenade, and AC/DC. There was a Royal Purple Canopy Bed in the middle of the room. Damn I never expected any of this!

"Did someone leave their stuff in here?" I call to the girls.

"What you don't like it?" Alice asks frowning as she looked around the room.

"Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love this room, I just wasn't expecting all of this." I tell her. "I was worried that maybe someone had left there things in here by mistake."

"Oh! No, no one left there things. This is all for you." Alice says.

"Come again?"

"Okay my mom is an interior decorator who has an unlimited amount of money to spend on stuff. She looked you up on Facebook and found out what all your favorite things were and then she designed this room for you. I'm sorry about that I told her we should check with you about first; but she has a hard time not boing whatever she wants." Alice answers, with a small smile on her face.

"Well I would have liked to known then I wouldn't have brought all this stuff with me but I can't complain because this room is totally badass! Please tell your mom I said thank you." I tell her as I take more boxes into my room.

"Alright I let her know you said that." Alice says before skipping back into the living room.

Rose helped me move all my boxes into my room before her and Alice said that they had to head off somewhere and would see me later.

It took me almost two hours to unpack all of my things, by then I was ready to get out and go see the campus. I decided to take a jog around the campus, especially since I haven't been able to for the last few day been trapped in a car for hours on end. I changed into a pair of SOFFE Girls' Print Shorty Shorts and a wife beater and my black chucks and grabbed my phone and I-pod and locked the door behind me.

I turned my I-pod to my workout playlist and set off across campus. I lost track of time as I took in my surroundings. I started to slow down as I neared Greek Row. I had no plans to rush but I was still curious as to why so many girls seemed to be ready to kill each other to get accepted to one.

As I walked down the street looking at the different houses I noticed all the different types of people that went to each house. Like at Kappa Alpha Delta house it looked to be mostly cheerleaders and really prep girls while at the Mu Phi Epsilon is seem to be the one sorority with an even mix of girls.

I was ready to turn back when I notice a house with a bunch of guys out front playing football. I couldn't help but admire how their muscles shined in the sun. Then the door opened and I felt my mouth hit the ground. I was staring at what can only be described as a Greek God, with blond locks, ocean green eyes, and a smile that made my panties instantly wet. I let my eye roam over his body, when I felt someone come up behind me. I turn around to see Alice and Rosalie smiling.

"See something you like?" asks Rosalie.

"Just admiring God's handiwork."

"His name is Jasper Cullen, he's 20, president of Sigma Alpha Iota, is captain of the basketball team, and he is currently single." Says Alice.

"How in the hell do you know all of that?"

"Because my boyfriend Edward is one of his best friends; so is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett. Do you want to meet him?"

"No..."

"Well, too bad, because here they come."

I turn to see the Greek God with two other hot guys walking toward us. The shortest one had hazel eyes, with bronzed color hair, and a breathtaking crooked smile. While the other was the complete opposite, he looked like a huge grizzly bear. Huge muscles, short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a huge smile that made him look more like a teddy bear than a grizzly. Teddy grabs Rosalie into a hug so he must be Emmett, while bronze kissed Alice softly on the lips so he must be Edward.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Edward…" Alice tells me.

"Hi" I say to him.

"That's Emmett and this hottie," she walks over to Jasper, "is Jasper."

"Hi" I say to the both of them.

"Guy's this is our new roommate Bella." Rosalie tells them.

There was a round of hellos, and Emmett pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe." I gasp out.

"Emmett, let her go." Rosalie yells at him, with a smack upside his head

"Sorry." He says with a big goofy smile on his face, rubbing the spot where Rose had hit him.

"No problem. Well it was nice meeting you guys but I'm late meeting some friends, so I got to run. I will see you two back at the dorm."

I quickly put my earphones back in and take off in the direction that I came, praying that I didn't trip over something. Before I turn the corner leading back to the main campus I look over my shoulder only to meet the green eyes of Jasper. I quickly run around the corner before he could see the deep red blush that was forming on my cheeks.

It should be illegal for anyone to be that gorgeous. I know I wanted to experience the total college experience but I have a feeling that my life just got a hell of a lot more interesting because of the five people who just walk, more like, strutted into my life.

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Please R&R. Opinions are welcome, Flamers are going to hell. The next chapter will probably be from Jasper's Point of View.**


	3. Waking Into A Dream!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

**Chapter 2: Waking With A Dream **

**Jasper P.O.V.**

Beep…Beep…Beep.

I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock and rolled over to try to catch a few more minutes of sleep before I have to get up.

I was finally falling back to sleep, when my door was thrown open and the covers snatched off of me. I peeked out through half closed eyes to see my best friends, Emmett and Edward, standing in the middle of my room, laughing their heads off. I looked down and realized I was only wearing the SpongeBob boxer my mom got me for Christmas last year.

"Ha Ha… what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We've had enough of moping around. It's time for you to get back in the game."

"Emmett… me and Maria only broke up two months ago. I loved her. I can't just forget everything we had, just because you want me too."

"Dude you're making Edward seem fun. And that boy doesn't have a fun bone his body."

"Yeah Jazz… Em's right… hey wait… what the fuck Em."

"Just telling like it is, Eddie, just telling like it is!"

"Stop calling me Eddie, before I hurt you."

"You can try!"

"Hey, will you two idiots get out of my room so I can get dress."

"Fine… just hurry it up before Em eats everything your mom cooked."

They left, slamming the door behind them. I rolled out of bed and quickly dressed, before going across the hall to the bathroom. I ran into the kitchen to see Emmett with two giant stacks of pancakes in front of him. I shook my head and went to give my mom a kiss and fix my plate. By the time I sat down, he was almost done with both stacks. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward staring at him in disbelief, which I didn't understand. We both knew that Emmett ate like there was no tomorrow. I just smiled and ate my food. After we were all done the guys helped load my bags into the back of Emmett's jeep and we went back into the house and watched a little T.V.

Around 2 o'clock Em and Eddie headed to the school, I waited for my dad to get home from the hospital where he was the Chief of Surgery. Sometimes it sucks having a dad who is a doctor. He works crazy hours and I never know when I'm going to see him. Hell it's his fault I'm even in Sommet. Four years ago, my dad apparently got an offer he couldn't refuse. So in the middle of my senior year, I was forced to up and move to here. Not that I don't like it here; but I would much whether be back in Dallas. Right now I would be at the University of Texas at Dallas, living out my dream of playing basketball there. I know my dad was only doing what he thought was best for the family; but I can't help but to be pissed off that he didn't even think to ask me how I felt about moving.

I guess after that I should probably tell you who I am. My names Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I'm 20 years old, a junior at Sommet, University, president of my fraternity, and captain of the school's basketball team. Up into two months I was in a relationship with a girl I thought was the love of my life. Turns out so did two other guys. I don't understand why she cheated, because she tried to get me to go out with her for almost two years before I actually considered it, and then she pulls some shit like that. And not to be obnoxious but every girl in this school would kill for a chance to date me, I give her one, and throws it away. To say I was hurt when I found out, would be a major understatement, I felt like my heart had literally been ripped out of my body, all I wanted to do was roll up into a ball and die. But looking back now I really don't understand why I thought she was the one; she selfish, stubborn, greedy, and she had the personality of a rock. I know it sounds like I'm bashing her, but I'm telling the honest to God truth.

By the time my dad got home it was almost 3, him and my mom came outside to do the usual quick goodbye, seeing as how the school was just outside of town. I got on my yellow Ducati and speed off toward school.

I looked up at the house that had become my home over the past two years. I couldn't believe that I my dumb brothers had voted me president, this was going to prove to be an interesting year. I parked my back besides Em's jeep and went inside. I could hardly believe that this was the house I had lived in for the past two years. For once their wasn't beer cans and pizza boxes littering the floor, no pictures of girls and cars hanging on the wall. Well left up to Emmett that would quickly change. I walked up the stairs and until my room, one of the perks of being the president; you finally get your own room. All my things were thrown on either the floor or my bed; I have to remember to thank Emmett for that later. I quickly put all my things away and hung up some posters that I wanted to hang up, before heading off to see what everyone else was up to.

I searched all the rooms but no one was in them, then I heard Emmett big mouth yelling for outside, so I decided to go check out what was going on. When I walked out there were the guys, some lounging around, and others throwing a football. But that was the least of my worries; my eyes were instantly drawn to what could only be described as my dreams come true.

She was beyond beautiful, with brown hair and red highlights that gleamed in the sunlight, lips that looked to be softer than cotton, eyes that could look into my soul and see everything, and as if that wasn't enough to drive me crazy she had a perfect body, curvy in all the right places. I could stare forever at her, and at how the barely there shorts sits perfectly at her waist. On most girls that would have looked slutty, but on her it looked almost classy.

Emmett and Edward must have noticed my staring because before I could stop them they were pulling me across the lawn and over to her. I finally noticed that she had her back turned to me and she was talking to Rosalie and Alice. Hmm. I wonder how she knows them. Oh well I guess I'm about to find out. Em and Ed let go of my arms to kiss their girl's. Alice's was the first one to talk.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Edward…" Alice says.

Bella… Bella… beautiful! What a fitting name. All I could do was stare at her perfect face.

"Hi" she said in such a soft voice, that it took me a minute to realize she had spoken at all.

"That's Emmett and this hottie," says Alice as she walks over to me, "is Jasper."

"Hi" again in that soft almost musical voice.

"Guy's this is our new roommate Bella." Rosalie tells us, staring at me.

All of us guys said hello, before Emmett pulled her into a hug. It took me by surprised, when I felt like beating the hell out of Emmett just for touching my girl. Woo…my girl, I just met her. What in the hell is going with me, I just got out of a relationship, I don't want or need to be in another one. But if that's so why can't I stop my heart from doing a little flip every time she glances at me and is asking her to be my girlfriend the only thing I can think about.

I was broken out of my thoughts by her announcing that she was late meeting some friends and that she had to go. I hope those are girlfriends she's meeting and not a boyfriend, because I just might have to kick his ass. I looked up in time to see her glance over her shoulder as she was turning the corner. Our eyes locked and I could have sworn I saw lust in hers, before the cutest blush I've ever seen appeared on her face and she took off around the corner.

I most have been in a daze because the next thing I know Emmett is shaking me and laughing so hard there were tears rolling down his face.

"I think our little Jazzy is in love." He said we his goofy lopsided grin.

"Screw you, dude!" was my only reply.

I turn and headed back to the house but the only thing I could think about was that beautiful girl, who no matter what, was going to be mine.

E/N: I didn't really change anything about this chapter because I really liked it the way it was originally written. Let me know what you guys thinks.

Reviews Make Everyone Happy!


	4. Morning Jog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

Chapter Three: Morning Jog

Bella's P.O.V

Here's to getting up at 5 in the morning for a jog. If I knew that I would meet the one person I've been dying to see, I would have made sure I wore something sexy. But all the same when I got to the school jogging path there he was, stretching. God I could watch that boy forever. As if feeling my gaze, he turned and a smiled spread across his face as he came towards me.

"Bella, right?" I started to stretch.

"Yes, and you're Jasper."

"Yep. We don't get many girls out here running at 5 in the morning. They're usually all about the beauty sleep. It's nice to see a girl who's not all caught up in her looks."

We started off down the path at a slow tempo just trying to get use to each other's running style.

"I care about my looks as much as the next girl, but I like to run. I've gotten up every morning at this time for a jog every since I was 12, I don't see the point and breaking tradition now. What about you?"

"I have to stay in shape for basketball season, so I usually do a 5 mile run around the campus, and then I hit the gym for like an hour."

"Oh yeah, Rose did tell me that you were captain of the basketball team. To be honest I know nothing about basketball. But suddenly I'm interesting in learning."

I gave him my sexy smirk, and speed up so that I was ahead of him. When I didn't hear him coming behind me, I turn around to see him standing in the same spot I had left him, with his mouth hanging open, staring at me. I couldn't stop the laugh that burst through my lips. The look of shock on his face was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I quickly jog back and tried to stop laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I was finally able to control my laughter.

"Um…y-yeah!" He shook his head, as if he had been in a daze. "So you and Rose talk about me?"

We started jogging again, moving at a quicker pace than before.

"Just girl stuff, you know. Like she told me that you had a chance to go the University of Texas with a full athletic scholarship. So why did you choose to come to Sommet?"

"Mostly because my parents are here, I'm really close to my family and since UT is a couple hours away I decided to come here."

"Well you did the exact opposite of me. I tried to get as far away from my parents as possible. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, it just growing up in a small town where everyone knows who you are, let along your dad being the chief of police; really didn't allow you much freedom to do anything. I just felt that it was time for me to break away and see what I can do on my own."

"I can understand that, but I was lucky I grew up in Dallas, with both my parents working, so I had plenty of time to myself. That's actually one of the reasons I got into basketball, it was a way to not feel alone when they weren't there. And after I started playing we got really close, with them coming to all my games, I just wasn't ready to lose that."

We had been talking for so long that we didn't realize we had made it back to the beginning of the path. We stayed there for a couple of minutes talking before I told him that I had to go. I wave bye to him and headed back towards my dorm. When I arrived I was surprised to see that Alice was up.

"Hey, why are you up so early?"

"I always get up this early. It gives me enough time to pick out what everyone's going to wear. Your outfit is on your bed."

"Excuse me. Did you just say you picked out my clothes?"

"Yeah, to save you the trouble, if you don't like it you can change it but I have a feeling you will."

I walked over to my bed to see what she had laid out. Not bad. My silver Satin Bustier Halter, my blue jeans shorts, my silver Yves Saint Laurent Divine peep-toe platforms, and my silver gray leather clutch. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"See I told you, you would like it. I'm great at figuring out what people like especially when it involves clothes."

"Let me guess you're a design major?"

"Yep! I can hardly wait till I get to see my clothes up on a runway, having everyone looking at my clothes as if they were the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It's been my dream since I found out what clothes were."

"That's how I feel about teaching. I can't wait to get in a classroom and see faces of the kids whose future I'm going to have a chance to help shape."

"To be honest I always thought anyone who chose to be stuck in a classroom full of kids all day, had obviously lost their mind, but I understand it now. It's actually kind of noble."

"No… not really… it's just a dream. I'm jump in the shower; you should get Rose up before she sleeps through her first class."

"Okay."

I take a quick shower making sure to wash my hair with my Green Apple shampoo and conditioner. I step out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me and headed back to the room just as Rose walked in looking very grumpy. I thought it best to not say anything to her, in order to avoid getting my head taken off. I quickly went back to the room and put on my clothes. By the time Rose came I had curl my hair, letting the back hanging down in spiral curls while I pull the front back into a clamp so that it hung over the rest of my hair but didn't reach it, put on my make-up, going for the smoky eye effect with pink shine lip gloss. And put on my Everlon 1/2 Carat Diamond Love Knot White Gold Earrings, my Louis Mariette Primavera floral headband, my Alexis Bittar 'Silver Dust' Skinny Tapered Bangle, my Tom Binns Swarovski crystal-embellished watch bracelet, and my Brass Multi-Strand Necklace. I stood up so that Rose could have the make-up station. I quickly grab a pop-tart out of the cabinet and ate it as I waited for Rose to finish.

"Wow you look great Bella."

"'Thanks Alice, so do you."

(A/N: I'm not going to describe Alice and Rose outfits but the link to see them is on my profile page.)

"I do, don't I."

We both burst out laughing as Rose walks into the room, the laughter instantly stopped as we took in what she had on, she looked great.

"You know what Rose I've known you for two years now, and somehow you never seize to amaze me."

"Yeah Alice is right, you look great. I'm almost about ready to go throw on a coat because I know I could never compete with you."

"Stop…Stop… You're embarrassing me! Naw I'm joking thanks guys. I didn't know how this outfit would go over but thanks to your reaction I know it's going to have the exact effect I wanted it to."

We all grab our bags and walked out of the dorm, heading to class. Before we could open the door to go outside we were pushed aside by two over made girls whose shorts were so tight they made me hurt. I just shook my head and let it go deciding that it wasn't worth getting in trouble for on the first day.

"Who are they?"

"Those are the McDonald Twins or better known as the school sluts, Jessica and Lauren. You better watch your back because now that they know that Jasper is single, they are going to be gunning for anyone who gets in their way."

"Oh I like competition, and they're going to quickly learn that what Bella wants, Bella gets. And I want Jasper, so step aside bitches, cause my eyes is on the prize."

"Well you go head than. I can't wait to see how this one turns out."

"Me either."

"Come on we have to get to class."

(A/N: Well that's it, another chapter laid to rest. Sorry it took me so long to update, school just got really intense, and crazy stuff with my roommates. But I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as I get this posted. It's from Jasper point of view; it's going to include the morning jog.)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please Review!


	5. Save By My Personal Angel!

Chapter 4: Saved By My Personal Angel!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight character, they are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do however own any other character and idea that is used in this story.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I groaned as I heard my alarm going off in the distance, I had only collapse into bed five minutes ago. How did it get to be five so quick? I jump out of bed and pull on a pair of basketball shorts and grab a t-shirt off the pile on the floor. Looks clean enough. (A/N Honest to god that's what my brother does every morning and half of it's not even clean. Ugh)

It took me five minutes to get to the jogging path, and I started to stretch. I was getting ready to take off when out of the corner of my eye; I saw a flash of red coming towards me. I turned around and the biggest grin spread across my face. I ran over to where she was starting to stretch.

"Bella, right?' Smooth dumb-ass you know her name is Bella, now she's going to think your retarded or something.

"Yes, and you're Jasper." Oh yeah, she remembers my name.

"Yep! We don't get many girls out here running at 5 in the morning. They're usually all about the beauty sleep. It's nice to see a girl who's not all caught up in her looks." God did I just call her ugly, I should really keep my mouth close.

We started off down the path at a slow tempo just trying to get use to each other's running style.

"I care about my looks as much as the next girl, but I like to run. I've gotten up every morning at this time for a jog every since I was 12, I don't see the point and breaking tradition now. What about you?" And trust me honey, those jogs has definitely work. Damn it, Jasper, get your mind out of the gutter and focus on what she's saying.

"I have to stay in shape for basketball season, so I usually do a 5 mile run around the campus, and then I hit the gym for like an hour."

"Oh yeah, Rose did tell me that you were captain of the basketball team. To be honest I know nothing about basketball. But suddenly I'm interesting in learning."

Just as I was about to reply, she gave the sexiest smirk I had ever seen and it was like the breath had quite literally been knocked out of me. I stopped and just stared at her not believing that it was even possible for me to feel this way about someone that I just met. She notices that I wasn't beside her and quickly turn around and ran back to me.

"Are you okay?" No I think I'm in love with you.

"Um…y-yeah!" I shake my head to get my focus back. "So you and Rose talk about me?" I couldn't help but ask her, I was curious about what Rose had told her about me.

"Just girl stuff, you know. Like she told me that you had a chance to go the University of Texas with a full athletic scholarship. So why did you choose to come to Sommet?" Well that's an easy one; I lost my mind for a couple months and gave up my dream. But I say…

"Mostly because my parents are here, I'm really close to my family and since UT is a couple hours away I decided to come here." Among other things…

"Well you did the exact opposite of me. I tried to get as far away from my parents as possible. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, it just growing up in a small town where everyone knows who you are, let along your dad being the chief of police; really didn't allow you much freedom to do anything. I just felt that it was time for me to break away and see what I can do on my own."

"I can understand that, but I was lucky I grew up in Dallas, with both my parents working, so I had plenty of time to myself. That's actually one of the reasons I got into basketball, it was a way to not feel alone when they weren't there. And after I started playing we got really close, with them coming to all my games, I just wasn't ready to lose that."

We had been talking for so long that we didn't realize we had made it back to the beginning of the path. We stayed there for a couple of minutes talking before she said she had to go and took off back to her dorm. I stood there for a few minutes, before heading to the gym.

(A/N: Okay bear with me, I know absolutely nothing about working out and lifting weights so I'm not going to talk about it much.)

Emmett and Edward were already there, I walked over to them and grab the extra towel that Edward held out before putting on the weights on and lying down on the bench as Edward spots for me. After we do a quick workout, we jump in Emmett's jeep and head toward the house. I run upstairs to take a quick shower before my first class.

~ 30 minutes later~

I walk into my English and sit down in the back and pull out my sketch book and starting drawing the face that seemed to possess my mind lately. I felt someone sit on both sides of me and I groan as I see Lauren and Jessica in the sits. I quickly grab my iPod out of my bag and put the earphones on. Lauren leans over toward me with on her face that I think she thought was sexy but just look like she was constipated. She pulls out one of my head phones.

"Hey baby, what are we doing tonight?" Damn somebody need to throw some scope in her mouth or something. It takes everything I have to not gag as I answered her.

"I don't know what the hell you doing tonight but I already have plans."

"Trust me I'm can do things to you that other girls can only dream of."

"I'm sure you can, but unfortunate for you, I pretty sure those things come with a package called HIV, Gonorrhea, and Crabs… Now you have two choices, either you can get up on your own or I can help you. It's your choice."

As soon as I heard that voice I breathe a sigh of relief, I turn to see Bella, Rose, and Alice standing there. Bella had here arms cross over her chest waiting for Lauren to answer her question, while Rose and Alice failed miserably at trying to cover up their laughter.

Lauren got up and walked into Bella's face, usually a girl would back down from Lauren, the only two I had ever seen stand up to her quickly tense up when she got closer to Bella. But Bella just stood there with a smirk on her face. I saw her flinch as Lauren open her mouth.

"Who in the hell do you think you are? Bitch you better learn your place. I run this school and unless you want to get the fuck beat out of you, you will learn it quickly." I could see the anger flash in Bella's eyes as she step even closer to Lauren, though her face never change from the smirk.

"First of all before you step in someone's face, you should really make sure your breath don't smell like you just ate a bowl full of dog shit for breakfast. And second if you're the best this school has to offer then I'm obviously in the wrong place. Because no way would I signed up for a school with such low as standards. As for you kicking my ass… I would love to see you try." She shoves Lauren to the side and quickly sit in the seat beside me and turns to me with a smile. "Hey Jazz."

"Bella, your timing was perfect."

Jessica jumps up out to help Lauren and Rose takes her seat with Alice sitting on the other side of Bella."

"You're going to pay for that bitch." Lauren screeches as she walks away.

We all burst out laughing as the professor walks in. I couldn't help but stare at Bella. The way she twirls her hair with her pencil or how she bits her lower lip when she is concentrating on something. I can't believe how quickly I've fallen for this girl. When she looks up at me she gives me a smile that makes my heart stop.

_Oh shit I'm in trouble!_

**(A/N: Well that's another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors I was in a rush to get this chapter up. Please review and tell me what you think so I can know what I should keep doing and what I shouldn't)**


	6. Simmering Anger!

Chapter Five: Simmering Anger!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight character, they are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do however own any other character and idea that is used in this story.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in two points of view, I got inspired by your reviews**

**Lauren P.O.V.**

That bitch is going to pay for that… she thinks she can just come in here and take Jasper away from me. I betrayed one of my best friends to get him, there's no way I'm letting some little slut steal him.

I look back over my shoulder to see him staring at her while she wrote in her notebook. I felt my body burst with jealously if it was the last thing I did I would bury her. I sat down a couple rows behind them and stared at them the entire class. As soon as the professor dismisses us, I was out the door, I needed to find Victoria and James; they would know what to do.

I found Victoria wrapped around James in the middle of the quad. I couldn't help but picture that being me and Jasper, it will be us in just a few days, after I get rid of this little slut.

"Victoria, James, I need your help with a little problem I'm having. "

"What's wrong Lauren? I would think you would be happy know that things are over between Jasper and Marie." Victoria smirks at me.

I feel a wave of guilt wash over me, as I think of how I destroyed one of my best friend s' relationship. But she was in my way; she should have listened when I told her that I wanted Jasper. But oh no she just had to go after him. I didn't want to hurt her but she wouldn't back down, so sure I paid a couple of guys to say that they had been sleeping with Marie, and sure I saw that it broke both of their hearts, but I will help Jasper get over that, as for Marie, will it better that she moved away.

"Vic, I am happy, I just have this one little problem…"

At that moment Jasper and his little friends walked by. Jasper had his arm around the girl shoulder while hers was around his waist. She was looking up at his face smiling and laughing at something he must have said. I turn to see James and Victoria trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. After a few minutes Vic had compose herself enough to talk.

"I see… Who in the hell is she?"

"My guess would be Alice and Rose's new roommate. They were awfully protective of her this morning that was the only thing that stopped me from beating her ass. But you know me I never take something lying down and if it's the last thing I do I'm going to destroy that bitch."

"Calm down Lauren… breath… hehe woo, hehe woo."

"Fuck you James!"

"I think I'll be handling that, thank you very much. But we got to go anyway, can't be late on the first day of classes." She quickly kisses James, and then grabs my arm and pulls me toward the science building where I next class is. "So what are we going to do about her?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I know whatever it is, Rose and Alice are going to know we did it. I was really hoping to not start a war with them this year considering what happen last year."

"What are you afraid of them or something?"

"HELL TO THE NO! I just don't feel like starting all this shit again. But if they want to protect her than all I can say is let the games begin."

"There's my bitch!"

We burst out laughing as we walk into our class.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I don't know what made me do it but seeing her all over Jasper like that set something off in me. And before I knew it I was all in her face. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared, I know that when it comes down to it I can keep my own in a fight. I just the urge that I had to knock the hell out of her just for looking at Jazz let alone talking to him. I quickly shove her out of my way and sat down in the seat she had just vacated. I smiled as I said hey to him. And quickly shot a glare to the other girl sitting beside of him. She jumped up and went to help Lauren. I laugh when Lauren said I would pay for that. I can't wait to see what she thinks she could do. She just doesn't know I've crush girls with a simple look before and she really thinks she stands a chance against me.

I quickly turn my attention to the professor as he started to talk. But I could feel somebody's eyes on me. I glanced at Jazz to see him staring at me; I smiled to myself as he blush light pink at being caught. Class ended pretty quickly but we hung back waiting on Emmett and Edward so we can all go grab some breakfast, we were walking through the quad when Jasper slung his arm around my shoulder I notice that we were passing Lauren talking to two people I didn't know. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and smiled up at him. We both burst out laughing at the look on Lauren's face.

"Let me guess, you don't like her."

"Dude you smelt her breathe this morning and she's such a hoe. She's been with just about every guy in this school with an exception to a few who seem to have enough sense to not want to risk their lives for an easy lay."

We walked into the school café. We girls went to get a table since we had already ate while the boys went through the line.

"So what's up with her whole I rule the school attitude? What is she suppose to be the Queen B or something?"

Rose answered before Alice could say anything.

"Lauren and her groupies, especially Victoria, the red head who was with her just then, like to think of themselves as something like Queen B's. Last year when Alice and I started here, right off the back they seemed to see us as a threat; especially when we started dating Emmett and Edward."

"Yeah, in that one action it was like we declared war against them or something. In their minds we had taken something that was theirs without their permission." Alice chirped in when Rose stopped.

"Alice's right, they have this weird possessive thing about just about everything. And for awhile last year it was like being in summer camp again. They use the typical juvenile pranks, even down to the toilet paper in our dorm. But it really came to head when they black ball us from joining Kappa Alpha Delta. That's when we decide it was time to fight back."

"We ended up joining Mu Phi Epsilon, their rival sorority. And we took them out like the trash they are doing the annual tri-bowl. Less just say our winning didn't set well with them."

"So what happen?" I was way curious.

"It ended with a big girl fight in the middle of sorority row, the police being called, and all of us being haul off to jail. After that they just they seem to realize they weren't going to intimidate us, so they stuck to glaring and making passing comments."

I couldn't help the laugh that burst through my lips. Alice and Rose just smiled rolling their eyes.

"So what, she sees me as some kind of a threat? What do I have that she wants?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew the answer.

"To her you're the new play toy and Jasper has his eye on you. Something she's been wanting since they started school here. I have a feeling that a new world is about to start and you're going to be right in the middle of it."

Rose and Alice laugh at my expression. I quickly rearrange my face as the boys sat down with their food. We watch as they start shoving down their food. I never understood how boys could eat like that without choking.

"So Bella-Ballerina where are you from again?" asked Emmett through a mouth full of food.

"Em keep your food to yourself!" Rose slapped him across the back of his head.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, and its a couple hours outside of Seattle."

"Washington… isn't it like always rainy there?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"How could you deal with that with that? I would go crazy without… woo… wait a minute. If there's hardly any sun there, than why are you so tan?"

"Its call Sun Tan City, Em; I hate the whole pasty look."

Just then I heard someone call my name and looked up to see Mia, Angela, Seth, and Ben coming towards us, I got up as they got closer. Angela pull me into a tight hug, I started laughing when she wouldn't let me go.

"Miss me already, Angie. I saw you last night for dinner."

"Trust me; it seemed a lot longer than that. So what have you been up too?"

"Nothing just hanging out with some friends come meet them." I pull them over to the table we were sitting at.

"Hey guys…guys I want you to meet my friends. This is Angela, Mia, Seth, and Ben. And this is Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and that's Jasper."

A chorus of hellos sounded off. Angela and the rest of the gang grab some chairs and before long we were all laughing and joking around.

Right than the door to the café was thrown wide open and in strolled Lauren and her friends. Her eyes zeroed in on me and a smug smirk cross her face, but she did nothing but walk to the café line and started talking to her friends.

I had all but forgotten she was even in the same room until I felt something Ice cold being poured over my head. I screamed as I jumped out of my seat and whirled around to see Jessica and Victoria standing there with smirks on their face.

Before anyone could move or say anything…. I LUNGED AT HER!


	7. How Do You Feel?

**Chapter 6: How do you feel?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight character, they are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do however own any other character and idea that is used in this story.

Jasper P.O.V.

Lauren…

Pour…

Bella…

What…

The…

Fuck…

I couldn't piece together a full sentence as I watched Bella jump on Lauren and they crash to the floor.

The sight of blood snaps me back to reality. I look over at Edward whose expression mirrors what I'm sure mines looks like. We both jump up at the same time and pull Bella off a screaming Lauren. She struggles, trying to break free, when Lauren is pull to her feet by Victoria who was barely containing her own laughter. We start pulling Bella out of the café, the rest of the gang jumping up and start to follow us.

"You better thank God they just save your ass! But this shit isn't over, I'm get you, you wannabe Barbie looking bitch!" Bella yells over my shoulder. I quickly glance back at Lauren, who has blood pouring out of her nose and you could already see her left eye starting to swell. Damn, they hadn't been on the floor for more than two minutes, how in the hell did Bella manage to do that? I quickly look Bella over, but the only bruise I could see on her was over her knuckles, which had blood all over them.

We made it to the girl's dorm without further trouble. With the exception of Bella friends from home who had classes to get to. Bella grabs a towel and goes to take a shower. As soon as she left the room everybody started talking at once.

"O.M.G. Did you see that?" Alice

"Dude, I got it on video, YouTube here we come!" Emmett

"That girl can kick some ass!" Rose

"I've never been scared of a girl before." Edward

"Guys! She could be in serious trouble for that." I yell over them.

At my comment everybody looks at me.

"What?"

Rose was the first to ask the question. "In trouble for what? Everyone saw Lauren pour that milk on her."

"Yeah she had every right to do what she did." Alice adds, glaring up at me from Edward's lap.

"Alice you know just as well as I do that this school does not take it lightly when students fight. Do you remember what happen when you punched Jessica in the face for trying to kiss Edward last year?" I ask her, causing both her and Edward to shudder at the memory.

"Oh yeah, the dean went ballistic and almost suspended me for the semester. Thank god I was able to talk him into giving me community service instead." Alice says.

"But that's not the same thing Jay-man! Bella was actually provoked into attacking Lauren." He says, before quickly adding on when he saw the look on Alice face. "I mean physically provoked."

"Yeah but the dean always says that you shouldn't answer violence with more violence." Rose says, catching on to what I was saying.

"Well we're just going to have to make sure that the dean understand that Bella was just trying to protect herself and that it wouldn't be fair for him to suspend her for something that she wouldn't even get arrested for." Alice says, getting up from Edward's lap.

"Woo there Tink! We might want to wait and see if the dean finds out and how he reacts before we go barging into his office and actually being the ones to get her in trouble." I tell her, grabbing her arm before she can make it out the door.

"Okay, fine; but if she gets suspended, Lauren and the dean will have me to deal with." Alice says, causing Rose to nod in agreement.

Just then Bella came in wrapped in only a towel, causing all of us to fall silent.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asks, looking around at us.

"There's a possibility that you could get into serious trouble for fighting Lauren." I tell her, praying she wouldn't get mad at me.

"I figured that, and if I do then I'll accept it. I was raised better than that, and I never should have let what she did provoke to the point of actually fighting her." She says shrugging her shoulders.

"But you had every right to do that Bella…" Rose starts to say, but was cut off by Bella.

"I know I did Rose, but it still wasn't the right way to handle the situation." Bella tells her. "Anyway guys give me a second so I can get dressed."

She goes into her room and we all just sit around in the living room waiting for her to be ready!

Bella's P.O.V.

That Bitch… when I get my hands on her again, I will kill her ass. I can't believe she did that shit. She is so going to pay for that.

I jumped in the shower and quickly washed before heading back to my room to throw on some clothes and probably hang out with everyone. When I walked out of my room, everyone was lounging around.

"Hey!"

"Are you okay? You don't have to go to class if you don't feel up to it."

"No I'm fine; I'm not going to let that slut ruin my first day of school. But all I have to say is Paybacks a Bitch."

A/N: Hey sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a favor to ask if there is any one reading this who also likes Big Time Rush Fanfic, I have a Logan/Camille story that you should check out. It's called Be My Family!

Clicking that Review button on brings good things!


	8. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Twilight character, they are owned by Stephanie Meyers. I do however own any other character and idea that is used in this story.

(**A/N: )**

**Lauren P.O.V.**

How dare that bitch? The only reason she even hit me is because she took me by surprise. I look at Victoria as she offers her hand to help me up and can see that she is trying really hard not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" I hiss at her, wiping the blood from my nose.

"Dude she whopped your ass. You should see your face right now, it's not pretty." She says, before she slumps over laughing.

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you for all your help, oh wait, you stood there and watch her attack me." I glare at her.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic, you're the one who pour your drink over her head not the other way around?" She says smirking at me.

God how I want to knock that stupid smirk, right off her face; she better be lucky that I need her around otherwise I would have to get rid of her, just like I got rid of Maria.

"Yeah but when I'm done with her, what I did with my drink is going to be the least of her worries. That bitch is going down." I tell her.

"Come on Drama Queen, let's get you cleaned up." She says, putting her arm around my shoulder and helping me out of the café.

~ ~ Bella P.O.V. ~ ~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. By the time I got back to my room after my last class I had all but forgot about all the drama of this morning. I walk into the living room to see Edward and Alice having sex on the couch.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I scream, before slamming the door behind me as I high tailed it out of there.

I quickly ran out of the dorm and out into the parking lot, just as Rose is walking up.

"Hey what's up? Is the building on fire or something?" She asks me, with a startled look on her face as I ran into her.

"No… I just saw something that I can do without seeing again for the rest of my life." I tell her, shaking my head trying to get the image of Alice on top of Edward out of my head.

"Let me guess, Alice and Edward were having sex in the living room and you walked in on them." She says, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Happens all the time, that's why I usually head over to the Sigma house and see what Emmett and Jazz are up to. I was on my way over there when I realized that I didn't warn you about Ali and Eddie's little extracurricular activity. So do you want to come with me, or do you have something else to do?" Rose asks as she starts walking across the parking lot.

"Yeah I'll come with you. I'm sure as hell not going back up there." We walk across the courtyard and turn left onto the main grass area and head towards Greek row. "So what have you been up to all day? Wasn't your last class over with like two hours ago?"

"Yeah, I went over to the sorority house, we're getting ready for rush and it's crazy as hell over there. Which brings me to a question for you, are you rushing? Because if you are you have to rush Mu Phi Epsilon, so we can once again kick Kappa Alpha Delta's ass in the tri-bowl. It'll be more fun with you on the team this year. Especially since Lauren's out to get you, I mean damn, with all the bullshit they pulled last year, we never got a drink poured over our heads." She says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes at her. "Thank you for the reminder, I had almost forgotten about that shit. Anyway, I wasn't planning on rushing but you're so right, it might be fun to kick her ass without running the risk of getting kicked out of school."

"I'm surprise you haven't been called to the dean's office yet, he's usually on top of these types of things. But then again getting called to see him isn't really much of a punishment. Seriously the man should be an underwear model." She says with this dreamy look on her face.

"Well maybe I should just go ahead and beat Lauren's ass again and see what happens." I tell her causing her to laugh.

"As fun as that sounds, I really do like you and would much rather have you here. So no attacking Lauren, no matter how much she deserves it." She says, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Okay I won't attack her the next time I see her; but that bitch had better stay out of my way; because if she does anything to piss me off, I'm going to stomp her ass." I tell her a smile on my face at the idea of beating the hell out of her.

"Bring it back, Crazy Bitch, bring it back." Rose says laughing.

Before I realize it we're in front of the Sigma Fraternity house. Rose walks in the door without knocking; I stand on the porch for a second before following her in.

"Hey Terrell… What up Nick…"

Rose says hey to all the guys before heading upstairs. I follow close behind her not sure of what I should do. As we turn the corner heading to what I guess is Emmett's room, a very wet Jasper comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He freezes when he sees us. I think I just died and went straight to Heaven, and thank the Gods for that. I can't help but stare at Jasper chiseled chest and washboard abs. All I can think about is what I would do to that man. Rose knocks me out of my daze by poking me in the ribs.

"You're drooling!" she whispers in my ear.

I feel my face turn bright red and quickly wipe the drool off my chin.

"Hey Jazz, where's Emmett?" Rose asks.

"I think he's still in class; but you guys can hang out here and wait if you want. I'm going to go throw some clothes on right quick." He pushes open a door to his right and walks in and yells out the door. "It was good to see you again Bella." And then shuts the door behind him.

I stand there like a complete idiot trying to think of something to say. It isn't until I hear Rose laughing from behind me that I snap out of it. I turn around to see her face turning red from laughing so hard. When she's finally able to catch her breath, she says something that only further embarrasses me.

"Damn girl you need to learn to play it cool. I thought you were going to rip the towel off of him and fuck him right here in the hallway."

I shake off my embarrassment quickly and answer her without thinking. "I would be lying if I said that, that didn't cross my mind. Hell I think I would have if you hadn't poked me in the ribs. I'm not sure if I should actually thank you or punch you in the face, for that.

"Well as appealing as that concept is, God knows I've had enough of that with Alice and Edward, nasty asses. I really don't need any more porn shows happening in front of me." She says.

I shudder as the images of Alice and Edward flash through my mind. That was most definitely something that I never need nor want to see again. Rose pulls me into a room across from Jasper's and throws herself on the bed. I sit down in the desk chair and watch as she starts to flip through the channels. She lands on The Secret Life of an American Teenager marathon.

"OMG I love this show." She squeals, she flips over, so that she could lie on the pillow at the top of the bed, and starts watching the show. I roll my eyes not understanding how someone could actually like that show, it's so stupid.

I let my mind wonder to just a few minutes in the hallway.

~ ~ Dream Bella ~ ~

I turn the corner and there coming out of the bathroom is a wet half naked Jasper. The way his chest and abs glistens as the leftover water rolls slowly down, has me wanting to just go up to him and lick all the water off him and then have my way with him.

Before I realize what's happening, he walks across the short hallway and is kissing me. I immediately respond, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my finger through his hair. God I could kiss this man for the rest of my life.

He scopes me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, and he pushes open his bedroom door and lays me down on the bed without breaking our kiss. We finally pull back breathless and he kisses down my jaw and to my neck, where he quickly finds my pulse point and sucks on it. I let out an involuntary moan and roll my hips up to meet his. I can feel just how much he wants me and I quickly reach down to snatch off his towel…

~ ~ DAMN ROSALIE TO HELL ~ ~

I feel Rose shaking me and calling my name but I try to ignore her and go back to my dream. But she is very persistent. I finally snap out of my day dream and meet her eyes with a hard glare.

"Hey! What in the hell were you dreaming about?" She asks with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Nothing! Why?" I cover, hoping that I didn't make any kind of noise.

"Because you started moaning and rubbing your legs together, and it was really starting to freak me out." She answers her smirk getting a little bigger.

I can feel my cheeks burning red. "Nothing, it was… it was nothing… I can't remember anyways." I quickly lie hoping she believes me but from the look on her face I can tell she wasn't buying it.

"Oh I'm sure you can't!" She says as she lies back on the bed. "But the next time you want to have a sex dream about Jasper you might want to make sure he's not around to hear you moan his name."

As she says that Jasper walks into the room, I didn't think it was possible for me to blush any harder. That was until he looked at me with a knowing smirk on his face. What is with me lately, before I came here I hardly ever blushed, I'm here for two days and I can't fucking seem to stop.

"So Bella how has the rest of your day been? I mean since all that shit this morning." He asks as he sits in the chair beside me.

"Oh do you mean when your Psycho, Stalker Bitch Wannabe girlfriend poured her drink on me?" I ask him.

Rose and Jasper both laughed.

"Yeah that's what I meant!"

"Well it was going good into I walked in on Alice and Edward having sex on the couch. I think I may be scarred for life thanks to them."

That only made Jasper laugh harder.

"Don't worry about that, all of us have walked in on Alice and Edward at least once. You'll stop being surprise by it after like your third time."

"I'd rather not make it to see it a second time let alone a third time, once was enough to last me a lifetime."

"Yeah but it's kind of inevitable with those two, they tend to have sex in places where they know they're going to get caught, that's part of the thrill for them."

"Okay that is disgusting and way more info then I ever need to know about their sex life."

Suddenly the door is thrown open and Emmett walks in. He throws his book bag across the room and lies down on his bed and pulls Rosalie to him and they start making out. Jasper and I share a look before he nods towards the door I happily follow him. We head down the stairs and outside onto the back porch. We sit on the steps and just look out into the trees.

"I'm sorry!"

I look over at Jasper in surprise wondering why he's apologizing but before I could ask he answers my unspoken question.

"For the whole Lauren thing, that girl just won't take a hint. I've tried everything to get her to leave me alone but she won't. And now I've pulled you into her sick game or whatever this is."

"You didn't pull me into anything, in case you forgot, I entered quite willingly this morning. I think this year is going to be fun, because she just keeps underestimating me. So if she wants you, she has to go through me first, and yeah good luck on that one. But if she wants me in her game, all I can say is let the games begin!"

We looked at each other and both burst out laughing at how crazy I just sounded. We lapse into another comfortable silence. Just then we hear the door open behind us and turn to see Lauren standing their smiling at Jasper. We both let out a groan.

~ ~ Lauren P.O.V. ~ ~

I was sitting on Kappa's front porch when Rosalie and that bitch, Bella, walked pass heading to the Sigma house. Oh so she's going to see my Jasper, yeah I'm so not letting that happen. I quickly run into the house to take a shower and change clothes and put on make to hide the black eye she gave me, she's so going to pay for that. She just better be lucky she didn't break my nose, after all the money my daddy spent to get it this perfect. After I was done, I went to Jessica's room and told her that we we're going to the Sigma house. She jumps up off her bed and hurries to get ready.

We head off down the street and when we get there Jessica knocks on the door. Nick, one of my sister boy toys, opens the door. He smiles when he sees Jessica, and she grabs his hand and pulls him upstairs. I roll my eyes at that, my sister really doesn't have high enough standards, I mean Nick is hot and all but she could do better, like Edward for instance.

I start to follow them upstairs to Jasper's room but before I make it to the staircase I see them sitting outside talking. I hurry across the kitchen and pull the back door open. They turn and looked at me and I can swear I hear Jasper moan. Yes I knew he would love me in this outfit.

I go and sit down on his other side and throw that whore a glare telling her to get lost; but she just ignores me. Okay this chick is really starting to work on my last nerve. I smile at Jasper trying to forget about her.

"Hey Jasper, what are you doing?" I ask, lowering my tone that so that it sounded husky.

"I was having a conversation until you butted your ass in. What in the hell are you doing here Lauren? I thought we skank-proof the house." He says, moving farther away from me and closer to her.

I roll my eyes at that, he is so hot when he's trying to play hard to get.

"Well it seems I came just in time. You don't have to try to make conversation with garbage like her, you've got me…" I start, before the little skank cuts me off.

"Hold on bitch, who are you calling garbage?" she asks in her whiny voice.

"Well do you see anybody else out here?"

We both get up and get in each other's face.

"You keep pushing me bitch, and I'll take you out, just like the garbage you are." She says stepping even closer to me.

I laugh at her, who does this little troll think she's scaring?

"Yeah I'm scared now, little Miss Muppet is threatening me."

"Little Miss Muppet? Bitch I will fuck…"

Jasper jumps up between us and turns to look at me.

"Lauren why don't you take you nasty ass home, I've tried to tell you nicely, but you won't listen. So this is me being blunt. I don't like you, your breath stank, your ugly, and you never have a chance with me. So take your ass home and stay there."

"You keep telling yourself that Jasper, but we both know that we're meant to be together and no Raggedy Ann is going to come in here change that."

"Bitch call me one more name, and you gone wish you had listen to Jasper." She says glaring at me over Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh really you little smurf, am I?" I say smirking at her.

She jumps at me but Jasper pulls her back. Just then the door is pulled open and out walks Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett rushes over and grabs Bella who is still trying to get at me and takes her into the house while Rosalie starts in on me.

"Okay listen here you plastic ass Barbie, cause you don't seem to get the picture. Leave Bella and Jasper alone, or you won't have to worry about Bella cause I'll beat your ass for her. And if you don't believe me, please try me."

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Please I've found scarier thing in you in my teeth. " I tell her in a bored voice.

"Say one more thing and you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground."

Before I could say anything she shoves me back into the bushes and is about to punch me when Jasper grabs her arms. She struggles trying to break free but Jasper wouldn't let go. He starts pulling her into the house. I don't move until she is through the door. I get up and quickly run down the street to Kappa house and find Victoria and tell her everything that had just happened.

"So Rosalie and Alice are helping her, well it seems like the game is back on. But unlike last year we aren't backing off, until we completely destroy those little pests." Victoria says with that crazy smile on her face, that I love to see.

I quickly nod my head in agreement with Victoria and we start planning what we're going to do to them.

~ ~ Jasper P.O.V. ~ ~

Damn Lauren ruins everything, I was having a good time just sitting out there talking to Bella but then she has to show up and start trouble with Bella. She better be lucky I held Bella and Rosalie back, next time I might let them get her stupid ass.

Don't get me wrong I'm a gentleman at heart so I never want to see a woman get beat, even someone as annoying a Lauren. But there is only so much one person can take and I've reach my breaking point with her.

When Emmett and I finally get them to calm down, Alice and Edward walk in. The girls immediately grab Alice and start telling her what happened. You could see Alice getting madder by the second. Oh God this is going to be one long ass year.

~ ~ Edward P.O.V. ~ ~

Oh shit I really don't like that look on the girl's faces right now. It's the same one I saw right before I was getting a 3 a.m. phone call to come bail them out of jail. This is going to be one long ass year!

~ ~ Emmett P.O.V. ~ ~

Okay this shit is funny as hell, Bella is seriously a scrapper. It's about time that Lauren learned that she isn't the queen of the world and that no one actually likes her. And I have a feeling that Bella is just the girl to teach her that lesson. I can't wait to see how this plays out; this is going to be one hell of a long year! And I can't wait for to see every minute of it.

~ ~ Alice P.O.V. ~ ~

Once again they're bringing the drama, I'm so over this. I put up with their shit last year, but it's a new year and it's time to finally squash those sluts. Those bitches are so going down this year.

~ ~ Rosalie P.O.V. ~ ~

I can't believe I'm in this shit with those bitches once again. I don't blame Bella for one bit of this. Lauren needs to learn that she doesn't run shit but her fucking mouth. And if Bella doesn't teach her that lesson, I sure as hell will.

~ ~ Bella P.O.V. ~ ~

I can't believe that in the two days that I've been here all this shit has already happened. All I wanted was a drama free year of hanging with friends and chilling with hot cowboys. But what do I get? A bitch name Lauren who can't take a fucking hint. Oh bitch wants to play, well lets fucking go, I got all year!

**(A/N: Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I started free writing towards the end. I write out a chapter before I type it but I didn't like how I originally had this chapter end so I switched it. I hope that was the right decision. But I think you guys will like the added drama. So tell me what you think, whether you liked it or hate it. Reviewing only brings great things.)**


	9. Rush Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

Chapter 8: Rush Week

After a few hours, Rose and Alice finally convince me to join Mu Phi Epsilon. When I tell them that I don't do the whole white gloves, frilly dresses thing, they just roll their eyes and laugh. After more reassurance that I will be able to wear whatever I want to, they take me to meet the others sisters in the house.

It would be an unrealistic to say that every stereotype that you hear about a sorority house is wrong; but in this case these girls broke the mold. Not only were the girls all really beautiful and I don't mean pile pounds of makeup on your face beautiful; I'm talking no makeup at all just natural beauty; they were also smart, really funny and surprisingly down to earth. I could totally see myself hanging out with them.

Rose informs me that I will be like any other pledge and that I wouldn't be shown favoritism just because I was one of her best friends. I would have to impress all the others girls on my own if I wanted to be accepted. I was definitely up for the challenge.

I learned that rushing is not at all how you see in the movies, you know how they visit every house in one day and then they choose which houses they would like to join; nope, it's nothing like that.

Over the next week we visit every sorority house, learning about their background and some of the services they do on campus and in the community. Most of the sororities choose to do little gimmicks to hopefully capture our attention. Like Delta Sigma Theta singing a mash-up of songs that even I have to admit was pretty badass. If I didn't already know what sorority I wanted to pledge I would seriously considered them. However other sororities like Kappa Alpha Delta choose to do a boring PowerPoint pretty much made up of pictures of Lauren and her friends doing nothing but sunbathing and partying.

Having to go to the Kappa house was like hell on earth for me. Having to spend an hour listening to Lauren's whiny voice go on and on about how Kappa is this and Kappa is that, it took everything I had in me, not to take off my shoe and throw it at her. And if that wasn't bad enough the moment I walked through the door she seem to zero in on me and tried her best to piss me off by bringing up Jasper and the Sigma guys and saying how they only ever date Kappa's. Now we all know there was no way in hell I was going to let that go.

"Really? Are you for real with that one?" I ask, cutting her off. "I'm pretty sure that both of my roommates are dating Sigma's and neither of them are in Kappa."

"Well I'm sure must be mistaken, but that's not possible. As I said Sigma's only date Kappa's." Lauren says, glaring at me.

"That's funny cause I was over at Sigma yesterday with my roommate Rosalie, I'm sure you know her, and I'm pretty sure her boyfriend Emmett McCarty lives there as he is best friends with the President Jasper Cullen." I tell her smirking at her.

"Oh you mean my boyfriend Jasper!" She says giving me a smirk of her own.

I swear if Mrs. Carter, who is over the sororities and fraternities association, wasn't there I would have kicked her ass all around that house.

"That's funny cause I'm remember hearing Jasper telling you that he didn't like you, that your breath stank, that you were ugly, and to take your nasty ass home and stay there." I say, wiping that smirk off her face, as her face turns red in embarrassment and anger. "Funny thing for a boyfriend to say to his girlfriend, don't you think?"

"You know what you little hobbit?" Lauren yells.

"No but please do tell!" I tell her with a smirk on my face as I stand up in her face.

"Ladies, this is not how we behave! Lauren, you should know better. And you rushee I'd watch it before you get yourself kicked out." Mrs. Carter says, stepping between us. "That's all we have for today, rushers meet me outside please."

We all turn and make our way outside, Angela and Mia rush to my side.

"What the hell was that?" Mia asks me. "I thought you two were about to throw down."

"I would have put my money Bells of course!" Angela laughs.

"I just really can't stand her ass! She's such a lying bitch!" I tell them.

Before either one of them could say anything else Mrs. Carter came outside and called us to attention.

"Okay ladies that's another day down! Remember that tomorrow is Preference Day; we will be meeting at 9 a.m. and checking out the last house which is Mu Phi Epsilon. After that you will go to the Student Life house at the end of the row and enter your decision of what house you would like to pledge. You are allowed up to two choices. After that the decision will no longer be in your hand, a house will decided if they want to give you a bid or not. So until tomorrow ladies, you are dismissed." Mrs. Carter say before walking down the sidewalk.

We all quickly disperse, Ang and Mia heading off to meet up with Seth and Ben. I turn to head to my dorm when I see Jasper walk out of the Sigma house. I stop as he calls my name and starts to run over to me.

"Hey!" I say when he reaches me.

"Hey, where you heading?" he says following into step with me, as we walk back to the main campus.

"Just going back to the dorm, maybe get a little bit of work done. You know no really big plans." I tell him.

"Well do you think you can put that work off for a little longer and come get ice cream with me." He ask, sneaking a glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You know ice cream sounds really good right now. As much as I love all the sunshine, I am so not use to this heat." I say, causing him to laugh.

"Well when you come from somewhere that is always rainy to Texas, it's definitely going to take some getting used to."

We walk in silence until we were the ice cream parlor. Going inside it was like a winter wonder land in there. (A/N: If you have seen the Disney movie Return to Halloweentown, the ice cream parlor that I'm picturing is from that movie. So I'm not going to try to describe it because I know I won't do it justice.)

"What flavor would you like?" a teenage guy says coming over to the ice cream counter.

"Can I have a waffle bowl of cookie n cream with extra cookies please?" I tell him.

"And for you sir?" he asks Jasper.

"I'll have a scoop of cookie n cream and a scoop of butter pecan in a waffle bowl with hot caramel and nuts on top, please." Jasper tells him.

We watch as the guy makes our ice cream, Jasper asks me to find a table while he pays. I took both of our ice cream and sat in a booth at the back so we wouldn't be bothered. Jasper joined me a few minutes later. We eat in silence for a few minutes, before Jasper broke it.

"So how is rush week going?" he ask.

"It's been interesting so far, although Lauren and I like to threw down today at the Kappa house." I tell him, before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"Why?" he ask, looking up at me.

"She started spouting some bullshit about how Sigma's only date Kappa's. And I was quick to correct her. When I said that both of my roommates are dating Sigma's she called me a liar and said that I must have misunderstood who they were dating. And then I talked about being at the Sigma house a couple days and hanging out with you guys and she was all like 'Oh you mean Jasper, my boyfriend' and I called her out on it. She was totally embarrassed that I told everyone what you had said to her and so she started yelling at me so I got in her face and the only reason I didn't beat her ass was because Mrs. Carter stepped in." I say all in one breathe.

"Damn! I don't know what's wrong with that girl, she has some serious issues." Jasper says, shaking his head. "I don't know how many times I have to tell her I'm not interested, before she gets it in her head."

"I can understood why she wants to be with you. I mean you're a great guy, you're really funny and smart, and let's be honest you're hot as hell." I say causing both of us to blush slightly. "But chick is stalker crazy! I worry about your safety sometimes. I have a feeling one day she's going to knock you out and kidnap you, just so she can have you."

"Don't even put that out there, cause knowing her crazy ass she would do some stuff like that." Jasper says, with a shudder. "And I've never hit a woman, but that would be the day I would have to kill her ass."

"Don't worry I'll help you hide the body!" I tell him laughing.

"How about we talk about something else before we talk her up." He suggests.

We spent an hour sitting there talking about random things, just trying to get to know each other more. Jasper bought me a pint of the cookie n' cream ice cream before walking me to my dorm. We said a quick goodbye before he headed back to the Sigma house and I went into the room.

Alice and Rose were studying in the living room when I got back to the dorm. They looked up when I collapsed on the couch.

"Hard day?" Rose asked me.

"You have no idea how much I want to go over to the Kappa house and bash in Lauren's skull."

"Trust me, we do. But that isn't going to solve anything." Alice muttered, while flipping through her design book.

"It may not solve anything, but it sure as hell would make me feel better." I whined.

"What did she do this time?" Rose asked.

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to take a long bath and curl up in my bed and sleep for the next few days."

"Okay, but the guys are coming over in about an hour and Jasper said that he wanted to ask you something." Rosalie now had my full attention.

"Really? I just spent over an hour at the ice cream parlor with him and he didn't say anything." I tell her. "Do you know what he wanted to ask me?"

"I don't know, he just ask me if you were going to be here. And I was like duh, she lives here. And he just said he had something really important to ask you. But that was earlier this morning when I went to meet Em for breakfast."

Before I could say anything Alice chirped in.

"Edward told me that he's been talking about you none stop lately. So I think he might want to ask you out."

"Seriously? Okay so I'm going to go jump in the shower. Alice please have something picked out for me when I get out of the shower."

"Will do!"

I jumped up off the couch and dashed into my room to grab my towel and toiletries before making my way into the bathroom. After taking the quickest shower in the history of the universe, I went back to my room.

I changed into the outfit that Alice had laid out on my bed and quickly put on makeup and went back out into the living room.

About five minutes after I sat down, I heard a key slip into the lock. I knew that Emmett and Edward had a key to the dorm but that didn't mean I was all that happy about it. I roll my eyes as they come running into the room. They were out of breath as they sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"What happen to you guys?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We saw Lauren and Jessica on the way over, and they tried to talk to us, so we took off running. Let me tell you, those girls should run track. They followed us all the way over here. They're probably still down in the lobby waiting for us."

By the time Jasper finished with his story, the girls and I were laughing so hard that we had tears running down our faces.

"Oh sure, laugh it up. You weren't just chased across campus by two crazy girls. We're going to be scarred for life because of them." Emmett said with a fake shudder.

"Really? Most guys would kill to have girls chasing them." I asked when I finally got my laughter under control.

"Well I'm not one of those guys. Especially when one of those girls has been obsessed with me for two years now." Jasper says.

We didn't notice that everyone was just sitting there watching us.

"Well not everyone can be lucky enough to have a stalker. You should embrace it."

"No, I should shoot it. And hope that Lauren doesn't rise from her own ashes. But with my luck she will." Jasper said with a smirk.

I open my mouth to reply; but was cut off by Rose slapping her hand over my mouth.

"Okay you two, we get it. Now shut up."

We looked at each other in surprise, having totally forgotten that they were even in the same room.

"Oh sorry guys." I muttered, feeling my cheeks become a faint pink.

"No problem Bellyboo, just for now on try to keep us in the conversation." Emmett grinned at me.

"So you're excited about joining Mu Phi?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about joining a sorority before but it seems like it would be fun. Especially considering the fact that Lauren is going to hate it."

"Speaking of sororities, Alice and I have to get over to the house; we're getting ready for you guys to come visit tomorrow." Rose says, packing all her stuff up into her bag. "Plus we have a legacy that's supposed to be there tomorrow so Tia wants us to make sure we know everything we possibly can about her.

"What's a legacy?" I ask curiously.

"It someone whose mother was previously a member and remains an active alumni for the sorority. As a legacy you are guaranteed a bid; but they aren't guaranteed to actually make it into the sorority. But we won't know who all we are giving a bid to until Friday when we get the names of everyone who wants to pledge."

"Oh well okay. I guess I'll see ya'll later." I say while staring at Jasper.

"Bella do you mind if I hang around here with you for a little while?" Jasper asked me almost shyly.

"No, not at all."

Emmett and Edward get up and leave with Alice and Rose.

"So what are you up to tonight?" he asks looking at my outfit.

"Nothing just sitting around the house."

"You sit around the house in outfits like that."

"What? This is really comfortable. Anyway Rose said you wanted to ask me something, but you didn't mention it at all earlier."

"Yeah I know! I meant to ask you while we were there but I keep forgetting when we were talking and then I kind of lost my nerve to ask when we walked back over here."

"So are you good to ask me now or do you need a minute to collect yourself?" I ask him with a smirk.

He shoots me a playful glare and rolls his eyes.

"I think I can handle it." He laughs. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"As like date or just friends hanging out?" I ask.

"I would prefer a date but if you're more comfortable it could be just friends hanging out." He says, staring at a spot above my head.

"I think I would prefer it to be a date!" I tell him, causing his head to snap down so that he could look at me.

"A date it is then!" he says, with a biggest smile on his face. "We should head out then."

"Wait, right now?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah!" he says holding his hand out for me to grab.

I grab my clutch and follow him out the door.

(A/N: Okay I'm going to end it there! The next chapter will be the first date. And for anyone who read this story thee first time I wrote it you know that I changed this chapter quite a lot so hopefully you guys like it.)


	10. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper.**

Chapter 9: First Date!

We head down to the lobby. I am just about to turn the corner when Jasper grabs my arm and swings me behind him. I look up into his face in confusion. I am just about to ask what was wrong, when he whispers Lauren.

"Jazz, you're just going to have to deal with her because we have to go through the lobby to get out of the building."

"Seriously, there's no back door or anything?"

"Nope! Sorry!"

He sighs softly to himself, "Fine; but if she comes towards me you have to get rid of her."

"No problem." I tell him with a smirk on my face.

We walk into the lobby and immediately Lauren starts towards Jasper. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and watch as her eyes narrow when she sees it. I do a little happy dance in my head, for being so close to Jasper. Lauren stops right in front of us and rolls her eyes at me before addressing Jasper.

"Hey Jasper, where are you going?" she says in a voice that was suppose to be sexy but really only made her sound constipated.

"Out!" Jasper replies bluntly, while pulling me towards the door.

"Oh cool, can I come?" Lauren asks, following us.

I stop and turn quickly around to face her.

"Why in the hell would we want you to go on our date with us? We don't even want to be in the same town as you, let alone the same restaurant." I say, with a smirk and see her eyes narrow even more than before.

"Wait, you're taking her out on a date? Why? She's not even pretty; it must be a pity date."

I could see Jasper starting to get really pissed off, so I quickly started talking before he could say anything.

"Lauren, why don't you get over yourself and realize nobody wants you. He made his choice and it's me, so get over it already. Maybe if you stop stalking people who don't even like you, you could meet someone who could actually stand to be around you for more than three seconds without wanting to bash their own skulls in. Now if you would excuse us, we have somewhere to be that doesn't involve being around you."

I pull Jasper out of the building before she can open her mouth to say anything.

"Thank you for that, I was really ready to hit her. And I was raised to never hit a woman. But she is pushing me to my breaking point." Jasper says with a grateful look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I can totally understand why you would want to hit her. She is annoying as hell. I don't get why she can't just get over herself and leave us alone."

"She's psycho that's way. But never mind her I'm not going to let her ruin our date."

"Speaking of our date, where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise!" He says, sending me a sexy smirk.

"I don't like surprises." I say, quickly starting to get worried when he turns down a dark alley. "Hold on, you're not planning on trying to kill me are you; because I will so kick your ass right now?"

He chuckled loudly. "Of course I'm not planning on killing you. This is just a short cut to where we're going, so come on."

He pulls me through the alley and into a small park. We keep walking until we come to a clearing in the trees and I can see a lake from where we were standing. When I take a second look I can see four people standing down by the lake. They seem to be lighting candles. As we walk closer I realize that the four people were our friends. To say I was confused about what was going on wouldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. They look up as we got closer, and smile at us.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I question curiously.

"Well we were just leaving, and we hope you guys have a great time." Alice answers, before grabbing Edward's hand and following Rose and Em, up the trail.

"Okay, so how about you tell me what's going on then?" I ask, looking at Jasper.

"Well I kind of ask them for their help setting this up for us."

It was then that I actually looked around. What I had thought were candles were really sparkling white Christmas lights that ran throughout the trees around the clearing. The glare from the lights on lake almost made it look magical. There was also a blanket laid out on the ground with a picnic basket on top of it. I couldn't help but smile when thinking about all the time and planning that he must have put into this. I look over at him to see him watching me. When he sees me smiling, a big grin spreads across his face.

"So do you like it?" he asks in a voice that almost sounds like he was worried I would say no.

"I absolutely love it. It is really beautiful and thoughtful, thank you."

He takes my hand and softly kisses the back of it; before pulling me towards the blanket. We sit down and he pulls the basket towards him and starts pulling out containers of food. I open one of them, and the aroma from it makes my stomach growl. I blush hoping Jasper hadn't heard; if he had, he chose to not comment.

"So what is all of this?" I ask him.

"Well I hope you like Mexican food because I made Guacamole, Beef Tortilla Casserole, and Sangria to drink."

"I love Mexican food! Wait, did you say you made all of this?" Sweet! One more thing to add to the list of why he's so perfect.

"Yeah I grew up hanging with my mom a lot. And so I would always be in the kitchen with her while she cooked. So I just learned by helping her out," he replies with a shrug.

"Well I can't wait to try it." I tell him, as he hands me a plastic plate with food on it. I take a bite of the casserole and literally moan; it was that good.

"I take it that you like it?" he asks, with a smirk.

All I could do was nod. He smiles and begins to eat his own food. We eat in a comfortable silence and when we're both finish, we decide to go sit by the lake. I kick my shoes off and roll my pants up, and let my feet fall into the water. The cool water felt great against the Texas dry heat. Jasper drops down next to me and hands me a cup of Sangria. I sip it and look out over the water where I can see a couple walking on the path, holding hands. I imagine that it was Jasper and I out taking a stroll, and not really talking about anything important; just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey how about we play 20 questions?" Jasper asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Okay but how about instead of 20 questions we do ten; we each get five to ask?" I ask.

"Okay, but I get to go first." He says, staring out across the lake.

"Okay, shoot!"

Jasper sits his glass down and quickly glance at me before asking his first question. "Who was your favorite teacher in high school and what did they teach?"

"That's an easy one, Ms. Cardwell, she taught English and Creative Writing. Which just so happen to be two of my favorite subjects. Plus she was just the nicest person. She was always there when her student's needed her, and she never made us feel like we were stupid if we didn't know something. She's definitely one the reasons I want to be a teacher." I answered without really having to think about the answer. "Okay, my turn. What is your dream car?"

He laughs before answering. "You know the car from the Dukes of Hazzards?" He looks over at me and I nod. "That's my dream car."

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"What is something you can't help but spend money on?" He asks.

"Shoes! I have over two hundred pairs at home. I can't help it; if I see a pair of shoes that I think is really cute, I have to buy them no matter how much they cost."

"That's such a girl answer." He says, while laughing.

"Well, I am a girl. Alright then, what's the craziest thing you have ever done?"

We sit in silence for a few minutes while he thinks about his answer.

"It has to be one dare night at the frat. I had to call Domino's and order a pizza. Then when this poor girl delivers it, I had to ask her if she would have sex with me. She stood there and stared at me for a good five minutes and then she actually said yes. So I had to bring her in the house and make out with her. Then when she asked for a tip, I had to flash her. I don't know who was more embarrassed, me or her. But after that I gave her a fifty dollar tip; I felt so bad for doing that to her."

I was rolling on the ground laughing by the time he finished his story. I could totally see Emmett and the other guys daring him to do that.

"Oh my God, I would have loved to have seen her face." I gasp out, trying to catch my breath.

"Trust me it was priceless. I still can't believe she actually said yes. Talk about an awkward moment right after she said it. But she was a good kisser at least."

"What if she had said no?"

"Then I was supposed to say her loss and then slam the door in her face. So I'm kind of happy she said yes, because that would have been rude as hell."

"Yeah that would have been."

"Alright, if you could change something about the world, what would it be and why?" He asks me, staring out over the water.

I think about that for a few seconds before answering.

"I would change the pressure that little girls face to be thin and perfect. Like I never bought into that whole "you're not pretty unless you look like a super model thing", and I wish other girls wouldn't either. They should always know that they're perfect just the way they are, and they shouldn't let anyone tell them differently." When I look over at him, he was smiling at me. I raise my eyebrow, asking him why he was looking at me like that.

"Believe it or not, but I expected you to give an answer like that. You just seem to be one of those women who don't need someone else to validate her. And I really respect that."

I lean over and softly kiss his cheek. "Thank you! That was really sweet of you to say. So my next question... what is your worst habit?"

He chuckles before answering, "Taking a note from what my mom always says, it's not cleaning up after of myself. I mean, I'm really bad about it, especially with my clothes."

"Okay seeing as how I'm a neat freak, we're going to have to change that."

"We'll see about that. Let's see, my next question is would you rather regret doing something, or not do it at all?" he asks.

"I don't believe in regrets. I think we were supposed to do everything that we do, and learn something from it. Whether it turns out to be a good thing or not; there was a reason we were supposed to experience it."

"Okay, I feel you on that one. That's pretty much what I think, too."

"Well, I want to know if you have any phobias?"

"Heights! I'm scared to death of heights."

"Really, so you haven't been on a roller coaster, planes, or anything?"

"Planes I can do, roller coasters HELL NO! Why would you want to get on something that takes you that high in the air and start flipping you upside down? That doesn't even sound fun."

"Okay we're going to have a problem on that front too, because I'm a roller coaster junkie. I love them to death. If I could spend my whole life at an amusement park I would die happy."

He groans. "As long as I don't have to get on one I'll be just fine."

"But where's the fun in that. I'm telling you now, never go to an amusement park with me because you will be getting on one, whether you want to or not."

"Well thanks for the warning; I'll make sure I never do. Anyway how about we get some dessert then we can ask our last questions?" He asks, standing up and reaching his hand out to me.

"Sounds good to me!" I say, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me up.

We head back up to the blanket. He pulls out two containers and hands one to me. I opened it and see a piece of cake.

"What kind of cake is this?" I asked.

"White Chocolate Pound cake, but you have to put strawberries slices and whipped cream on it too."

He lays them on the blanket as he talks. I quickly put them both on mine and take a bite. Holy fuck, this is like an orgasm for you mouth.

"This is delicious, Jasper."

"Thanks, I was hoping you would like it. I'll make it for you again sometime. I mean if you want me to. Seeing as how this one is already gone."

"Let me guess, your frat brothers ate the rest of the cake?"

"I was lucky to grab these two pieces. I thought they were going to kill me, just to get a piece. They all surrounded me as soon as I pulled it out of the oven."

We both laugh at that.

"Okay Bella, my last question for you is... how would you describe yourself in five words?"

"You mean besides; cute, sexy, hot, beautiful, and did I mention sexy." I say laughing the entire time.

"Yeah I mean besides those." He grins at me.

"Well I guess I would say: confident, strong, smart, kind, and creative."

"I can see all five of those. What about you, what's your last question?"

"What is your most cherished childhood memory?"

"That's easy for me. When I was younger, we lived in Dallas, and my parent and I would go riding on this one ranch every weekend. I remember it was like the seventh time we went there and we were going down this trail when my dad saw a log off the side of the trail and so he decided that he was going to jump it. So he made the horse go off into a gallop, but at the last minute my dad changed his mind and pulled hard on the reins. Let's just say the horse stopped but my dad didn't. Luckily my dad wasn't hurt at all, except maybe his pride. But my mom and I got a good laugh out of it and we still do."

"I bet! I couldn't talk my dad into going anywhere near a horse. But I've always wanted to learn to ride."

"Well there's a couple of horses up at my parents ranch, I could take you sometime and teach you how to ride if you want."

"Really? That would be a dream come true for me!" So would me riding something else, I think before internally reminding myself that I had just met this man.

"Okay, I'll see when my mom and dad can have us up there. And I'll get back to you about it."

"Okay cool!"

We sit there for a little while longer, talking about random things that popped into our heads and enjoying each other's company. When it starts to get really dark outside, Jasper suggests we head back. I want to say no because I don't want the date to end. After packing up all the empty containers, he takes my hand and we walk back to the dorm.

And then I remember something.

"What about the lights?" I ask him, looking back over my shoulder at the trees that were still giving off a soft glow.

"I'll come get them tomorrow."

We make it to my dorm about five minutes later and he walks me up to my door.

"I had a really great time. I really needed that after the awful week I've had." I say.

"I'm happy you liked it. I was a little worried there at first, but it turned into a great first date."

"Yeah it did…"

Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine. It wasn't like any other kiss I had had with the guys back in Forks. It wasn't hard and forced, but gentle and natural. It was like our lips belonged together. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine.

"I've wanted to do that since we first met." He says breathless.

I smile before pulling him towards me again. Fireworks burst in the air, around our heads, as soon as our lips touch again. We stay that way until we were both in desperate need of air.

"And I've wanted to do that since I first met you." I say, when I see his smirk. "But like I said, I had a great time, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will."

I give him a quick peck on the lips before opening the door and going inside. I lean up against the door, for what felt like forever, before I could remember how my feet worked. I got up and walk to my room, collapsing onto my bed. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, as I could still feel my lips tingling from the feel of Jasper's lips on them.

I didn't have much time to myself, cause a minute later my bedroom door burst open and Rose and Alice barged in.

"Can I help you guys?" I ask, only slightly pretending to be annoyed that they barged into my room.

"Yep! You can tell us everything that happened!" Alice says sitting on my bean bag chair that I have in the middle of my floor.

"What happen when?" I say, feigning ignorance.

"I don't even try that bullshit with us!" Rose says, laying on the end of my bed. "Spill!"

"Fine!" I say.

We spent hours that night in my rooms gossiping. I told them all about my first date with Jasper, and the epic kisses that we had shared outside. And they in turn told me about their first dates and kisses with Edward and Emmett.

It was well past midnight when they finally left my room, and I grabbed a set of pajamas and went to take a quick shower. But as usual nothing ever goes the way I plan it to.

The moment I walk into the bathroom and let the door clothes behind me, I'm being shoved back into it by Lauren and her two little monkeys, Jessica and Victoria.

"Well…Well…Well, little Miss Raggedy Ann! It's about time you showed up. We need to have a conversation, and less be honest you don't have a choice in the matter." Lauren says stepping away from me, walking over to the sinks.

"Tell your two little monkeys to let me go and we really will have a conversation." I snap at her, trying to get away.

I doubled over when I felt Victoria's fist connect with my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

"Now… now, no need for name calling." Victoria hissed in my ear.

"Bitch you better be so lucky you jumped me! But I can promise you'll pay for that." I yell at her.

"Control yourself Vicky there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I actually need her to be conscious for this." Lauren says, turning back around to face me. "Now let's get down to business!"

"Let me guess, I better stay away from Jasper or you'll make my life a living hell, right?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"While that's part of it, it's just a small part. The gist of it is that you missed with the wrong girl! I've tried to be friendly with you…" I have to stop her right fucking there.

"Oh really? When was that? When you were shoving me out of your way? Or when you were pouring your drink over my head? Please let me know, because I honestly don't remember." I laugh, only to be cut off by her hand making contact with my face. "You stupid bitch, you better make sure that these whores are always around you, or your ass is grass."

"Now where was I?" She asks, completely ignoring my outburst.

"She messed with the wrong girl." Lauren tells her, with a proud look on her face.

Oh sweet baby Jesus, is this girl really that dumb.

"Thanks Jessica!" Lauren says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I know that you're new around here but you better quickly realize that I don't take too kindly to little dumbass freshies trying to make a name for themselves. You think you can take me on? I will squash you like a bug then help you pack your shit so you can run back to whatever hick town you're from."

With that Lauren signaled for them to move me away from the door, as she walked over to it. She pulled it open but paused in the doorway.

"And you are right, you better stay away from Jasper or next time I won't be so nice." She says, and then walks out, calling over her shoulder to Victoria. "Have fun!"

With that I was slammed up against the wall, my head bouncing off it. As Victoria and Jessica landed blows to my body. I freed my one of my arms, just as Jessica went to punch me in the face, and quickly threw my elbow back, making contact with her nose.

She gasped and backed away as blood poured out. I swung around to Victoria who still had a hold of my other arm and was hitting me anywhere she could. I swung my loose fist and connected with the side of her face, taking her by surprise and causing her to drop my arm.

That was all the advantage I needed as I dove at her, knocking her to the ground. My fist made contact after contact with her face, before I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist and pulling me up off her.

"Calm down Darlin" Jasper whispered into my ear as I continued to try to get at Victoria. However Jasper kept a strong grip on me, so I had to watch as Victoria got up and grabbed Jessica before running out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks, finally letting me go.

"I'm fine!" I tell him going over to a mirror, and checking my face for any bruises. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into some of my basketball teammates outside and we've been out in front of the building talking. I was still out there when Lauren came out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. And I had a bad feeling, so I came up here to check on you, and I heard the noise coming from in here." He says, grabbing a napkin and wetting it, before wiping the little bit of blood that had come from a split in my bottom lip.

"I came in here to take a shower and those bitches jump me. I swear I'm going to make them regret the day they were born." I tell him, glaring at my reflection.

"I would tell you to just let it go, but I have a feeling that we are way past that point. So I'm just going to say be careful and remember that we have your back. I mean all of us: Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and me. You don't have to do any of this on your own." He says, pulling me into tight hug.

"Thanks!" I tell him. "I think I'll save my shower for in the morning, I really just want to go bed."

We walk to my dorm and I open the door as he turn to walk away. I grab his arm to stop him.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's already pretty late and I really don't want to be alone right now." I ask him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I don't answer him; instead I pull him into the dorm, making sure to lock the door behind me. We go into my room and I go into my closet to pull on my pajamas before going back out to see him standing there in only his boxers.

'Okay Bella remember keep your hands to yourself.' I keep repeating in my head.

"Climb in!" I tell him, before shutting off the light and crawling in beside him.

At first we both laid on the edge of the bed, but our body slowly seem to migrate towards each other and I ended up with my back pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled closer into him before finally closing my eyes and falling asleep.

(A/N: This is one of my longest chapters yet! And for the people who read the original while the date was the same, there was also a lot more stuff added to this. I have no clue where any of this came from but hopefully you guys like as much as I do.)

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Bid Day!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**(A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to inform you of a few changes I will be making to the story! I will be changing the names of the sororities:**

**MU PHI EPSILON WILL BECOME: KAPPA THETA XI**

**KAPPA ALPHA DELTA WILL BECOME: DELTA BETA THETA**

**Don't worry the frat is staying the same! I just really don't like the names I originally came up with. I actually think either one or both of the new ones might actually be real sororities, so if it is this story has no affiliation to those sororities what so ever!**

**Also I will be using the sororities' songs from different movies that I've seen, because I lack the imagination and time to sit down and come up with one on my own. So don't worry if you recognize the songs, I will give credit where credit is due.**

**And when you get to the story telling part remember that it's supposed to be in a scary setting and it's supposed to be spoken at certain parts in a slow creepy voice, pausing sometimes between words. **

**Also I'm changing it to no Angela, Mia, Seth, or Ben! It's really hard to find ways to write them into the story and it's really just throwing me completely off my game. So I'm making it that Bella came to Texas by herself. I'm not going to change previous chapters, but they won't be in any other chapters unless I choose to write them in for one of the members of the sororities or the frats.**

**There is also a lot of point of view changing in this chapter. But don't worry as usual I give you notice of the change and tell you who's point of view it is. But there will be a lot of stuff happening between Bella and Jasper and also with the sororities. **

**Well that's it! I'll stop talking now so you can get on with it! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper. I also don't own Sydney White (Kappa Song) or Sorority Wars (Delta song).**

Chapter 10

Jasper P.O.V.

The sunlight coming into the room hit me right in the face. I groan and flip over trying to avoid it, but as I roll my body connects with something. WHAT THE FUCK? My eyes shoot open, and I look down into the face that has been starring in my dreams for the past two weeks. What is Bella doing here? I look towards my alarm clock only to notice that it isn't there; looking around the room I notice that none of my stuff was in it. I finally remember that I stayed in Bella's room after the whole fight thing last night. Making myself comfortable, I reach out and pull Bella closer to me and slowly drift off to sleep again.

I'm awoken again by a sudden loud screeching noise, what the hell is that? I hear Bella groan and shift in my arms as the noise continue. Opening my eyes they immediately go to the creature causing the noise, DAMN PIXIE!

"Alice, why in the hell are you in my room screeching?" Bella yells at Alice.

"Sorry!" Alice answers, blushing slightly. "But you can't really blame me for screaming. I mean when Rose and I left out of here last night you said you were going to shower and then go to bed, yet there's Jasper!?"

Before Bella or I could say anything, Rose comes running into the room.

"What's going on? What in the hell was that noise?" She asks not noticing me, but I can tell the instant that she does, because her eyes widen and her eyebrow shoots up. The smirk on her face was also an indication. "Well what do we have here?"

"They were just about to explain." Alice tells her, before they both turn to look at us.

"We will explain when you get out and let us get dress, oh and making breakfast wouldn't hurt." Bella tells them, getting out of bed and pushing both of them out the door.

"What the hell happen to you Bella?" Rose screams right before the door closes.

I get out of bed and pull on my pants before going over to Bella who is leaning up against the door. I pull her into my arms and hold her for a few minutes.

"If you don't want to tell them what happen last night, we can come up with something else, it's up to you." I tell her.

"As much as I don't want to think about what happened, I have to tell them. I don't want them to find out from someone else, and we both know Lauren will never be able to keep her mouth shut." She says, pulling away from me and opening the door.

I follow her out into the living room and see Alice and Rose sitting at the table with a plateful of pancakes and bacon.

"How the hell did you cook all of that that quick?" I ask shocked.

"We had already cooked this, which was why I was coming to wake Bella. And it's not like we were actually going to eat all of this, plus I was planning on bringing a plate to you, Edward, and Em." Alice says.

Bella and I take a sit and fill our plates with food. I immediately dig in seeing as how this is a rare privilege. Since I'm the only one at the Sigma house that actually knows how to cook, well Edward knows how to he just pretends not to so that Emmett won't come wake him up in the middle of the night to cook him something; and I rarely get any because of Emmett and the other guys. Bella, Rose, and Alice, however, just continue to look at each other.

"Bella please tell us what happen. That bruise on your face wasn't there last night." Rose says softly, glaring at me for a second before looking back at Bella.

"I was in fight!" Bella says, before taking a bite of her bacon.

"What? When? Where? With who?" Alice and Rose yell at the same time.

Bella tells them everything that happened last night; I fill in the part of when I showed up because Bella was too busy beating the shit out of Vicky to notice anything.

"I'm going to beat the fuck out of those plastic bitches!" Rose screeches jumping up from the table and grabbing her bag.

"I'm right behind you!" Alice says grabbing her own bag.

Before they can get out the door, Bella and I grab the both of them and pull them back into the living room. We make them sit down on the couch before we let them go.

"You two have to calm the hell down!" I tell them, before hiding behind Bella, as they both shoot me glares that would chill any man to his bones.

"Stop glaring at him, he's right!" Bella snaps at them. "You running out of here all hot headed is not going to solve anything. Yes you will beat the fuck out them but you'll also end up getting kicked out of school, and I really don't think I could do this year without you guys."

"But Bella…" Alice starts to whine.

"No buts! As much as I want to go over there with you guys and pound Lauren's face in, there are other ways to handle it that won't end with us either in jail or kicked out of school." Bella cuts her off.

"Okay you're right! But there is no way in hell I'm letting her get away with that shit." Rose says.

"OH HELL NO! She ani't getting away with anything! Don't worry she'll get what's coming to her." Bella says. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready for my chem. class and aren't you two supposed to be over at the Kappa house getting ready for us rushers to come by."

"Oh my God!" Alice screeches. "I completely forgot about that. Come on Rose we were supposed to be over there ten minutes ago."

They both jump up and run out of the room. I follow Bella back to her room and watch as she grabs clothes out of her closet before she turns back to me.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower right quick. If you want to wait I'll walk over to the Sigma house with you, since I still have an hour or so before my class." She says, grabbing her towel and rag off of the dresser.

"Okay works for me!" I tell her.

She walks out of the room and I hear the main door shut a few seconds later. I pick up my shirt off the floor and put it back on, before putting my shoes on. I head back out into the living room and notice that the plates and left over food from breakfast was still on the table. I put all the food into empty bowls and rinse off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. I grab the bowls of food, figuring I can just take it to the house and the guys will eat it.

I sit on the couch and watch T.V. while I wait for Bella. She comes back in ten minutes later and goes into her room. I can hear her moving around as she finishes getting ready. Five minutes later she comes out completely dress and with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask her, grabbing the extra food off the table and walking over to her.

"Yep let's get out of here!" She says pulling the door open.

The walk over to the house was spent in comfortable silence. As we walk into the house Emmett comes thundering down the stairs.

"Hey guys! Jazz where were you last night? You missed Call of Duty Thursday! I thought you were coming home right after your date."

"I was planning on it but some stuff happened and I ended up crashing with Bella." I tell him, before holding out the bowls. "Anyway I thought you would enjoy these."

He takes the bowls from me and pulls the lids off of them, the way his eyes lit up you would have thought I had handed him a check for a million dollars. He doesn't even take the time to say anything before he takes off like a bat out of hell towards the kitchen, knocking down Edward, who had just come out of the kitchen.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Edward yells after him.

"I just gave him a bowl full of pancakes and bacon." I tell Edward, holding out my hand to help him up. "Anyway if you will excuse me I need to take a shower and get ready for bid night. Bells, do you want to chill with Edward or hang in my room?"

"I'll chill with Edward!" She says.

"Alright I'll be back down in a bit." I tell her before running upstairs.

Bella P.O.V.

I watch as Jasper makes his way upstairs, before I follow Edward back into the kitchen; where Emmett is literally scarfing down the rest of our breakfast.

"How does he eat like that and not choke to death?" I ask Edward, staring at Emmett in a mixture of shock, awe, and a slight disgust.

"We've been trying to figure that out for years now!" Edward answers, shaking his head at his friend. "Just don't put your finger anywhere near his mouth while he's eating or you'll pull back a nub."

I burst out laughing thinking that he was joking, only to look up at his face to see no trace of humor. "Are you serious?" I ask him, to which I only receive a nod. Note to self: stay the hell away from Emmett while he eats.

"So Bella, you and Jasper never explained what happen to make him skip out on our game night last night." Emmett says, in between bites of pancakes.

"Oh that! Well Jazz's stalker decided she was going to wait for me in the bathroom in our dorm, and when I go in to take a shower, her and her pimpled face goons decided to jump me…"

"What? Are you okay?" Edward asks me.

"I'm fine, Lauren pretty much said what she always did and she slapped me once, then she ended up leaving. Victoria and Jessica tried to jump me then, but I ended up elbowing Jessica in the nose and then I went ham on Victoria. I was beating the hell out of her when Jasper came in there and pulled me off of her."

"Wait, where were Rose and Alice when all this was happening?" Emmett asks.

"We had been up talking and they had gone to bed since they had to get early and get ready for the rushers to come to Kappa house today." I tell them. "But when I told them what happen this morning, they were ready to kill all three of them. It took both Jazz and I to talk them out of going over to the Delta house and beating the shit out of them."

"You might have talked them out of it for now, but bet that they aren't going to let that go for long." Emmett says, with Edward nodding his agreement.

"Trust me I know that! But at least I stopped them from getting kicked out of school and they promised that they wouldn't do anything to risk that." I tell them.

"How do you not want to go over there and beat the shit out of them?" Edward asks looking at me curiously.

"Oh please believe that I would love to go over there and fuck all three of them up, but they're not worth me getting kicked out of school. However all of them will get what's coming to them." I answer Edward.

Emmett finishes up his breakfast and puts both bowls in the sink before he and Edward head over to the Kappa house to check on Rose and Alice. I head upstairs to Jasper's room; I could still hear him in the shower, so I just let myself into the room. I grab the remote off of his dresser before making myself comfortable on the bed. I flip through the channels before I find an episode of Criminal Minds on.

I lose myself in the mystery of trying to solve the identity of the bomber alone with the team, so I don't hear when Jasper comes back into the room. I'm startled when he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Oh My God! Don't do that. You just scared the hell out of me." I tell him.

"Sorry I thought you heard me come in." he says back, smirking at me.

"When I'm watching Criminal Minds, it's rare that I notice anything else." I say, flipping over so that I was facing him.

"I understand that, it's a great show. I watch it all the time too." Jasper tells me, looking at the T.V. over my shoulder. "I've seen this episode! Morgan's going to end up…"

"Driving the bomb into an open field and for a minute we don't know if he made it or not." I finish his sentence. "I cried the first time I saw this episode, I was so scared that Morgan died."

"You sound like my mom; she seriously flipped out when she saw it. She threatened to completely stop watching the show." Jasper says laughing.

"I completely understand! There's just something about Agent Morgan that just make you fall in love with him." I tell him, twisting so that I could see the T.V.

We lay there in a comfortable silence, with my back pressed against his chest, until the end of the show.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bid night?" I ask him, turning off the T.V.

"Yeah, but I'll much rather be up here hanging with you." He tells me, twisting us so that he was hovering over me; with one of his arms holding him above me.

"Well I have to be in class in twenty minutes, so you have about ten more minutes of hanging out with me to do." I tell him, before pulling his head down but stopping just before our lips touch.

He closes the distance after looking at me for a few seconds. I relax into the bed and pull him down on top of me. God what I wanted to do to this man!

We spent the next ten minutes like that only breaking away for much needed air. By the time I was able to break away for him I had only five minutes to get to a class that was ten minutes across campus.

"Shit! I'm going to be so late and we have a test today, if I'm late Professor Caius is not going to let me take it." I yell, jumping up and grabbing my bag, before hurrying down the stairs, Jasper coming down right behind me.

"Let me give you a lift then, I promise I'll get you there on time." Jasper says to me, pulling me towards his Ducati. He pass me his helmet and climbs on, I climb on quickly after him, making sure to wrap my arms tight around him as he kick starts the bike.

We make it to the building where my class is held with two minutes to spare. I hop off and pass him the helmet, leaning in to kiss him really quickly before running up the stairs and into the building and entering the class just as the Professor Caius got up to close the classroom door.

Jasper P.O.V.

I felt bad that I had almost made Bella late for class, but it's not entirely my fault. That girl has lips of an angel and I can't help it if I love to kiss them. Walking into my room to find her stretched out on my bed cemented the feelings that I already knew I was having. I know I had only met her two weeks ago but I was already falling for this girl, and though it scared the hell out of me, there was no way I wanted it to stop.

I head back to the house and pull up just as Edward and Emmett are heading back over to the house.

"Hey Jazzman where did you go?" Emmett asks, stopping beside the bike.

"I took Bella to class, so she wouldn't be late." I answer him, hopping off my bike. "Now have you guys started getting everything ready for bid night or do I have to do everything by myself as usual?"

"I got pretty much everything together yesterday; all we have to do is set up the living room and wait for the list of possible pledges." Edward says heading into the house.

Emmett and I follow him into the living room. To say we had a lot of work to do, would be a vast understatement. There were pizza boxes all around the room left over from yesterday's game night. Along with beer bottles and cans, some of the boys clothes, and a set of female clothes, that I pray belong to one of the guys girlfriends.

"Okay I'm about to run to I.T. and get the projector and everything else, why don't you guys start cleaning this mess up and please find out whose clothes these are." I tell them before grabbing Emmett's jeep keys and heading over to the Technology building.

After signing out the projector and computer and pretty much signing over my soul if anything should happen to it. I put everything in the back of the jeep and was about to pull out of the parking lot when I saw Bella walking out of the science building.

"Bella!" I yell her name, just as she goes to put her headphones in her ears. Her head shoots up and a smile spreads across her face when she sees me. I wait in front of the jeep as she comes over, stopping right in front of me.

"Done with class already?" I ask her, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her closer to me.

"Yep, that test was a joke, it was so easy." She laughs leaning into me.

I lean down and kiss her; we stay that way for a few minutes until we are both gasping for breath.

"So what are you doing now?" I ask her.

"Well I don't have to meet up with the other rushers for a couple more hours, so I was going to head back to the dorm and take a nap." She answers, laying her head on my chest.

"Or you could take a nap in my room, while I finish helping set up for bid night. Then we can go grab lunch before you have to meet up with the group." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me!" She says, walking around to the passenger side of the jeep.

I pull the door open and help her up into the jeep; before shutting the door and heading around to get in. Five minutes later we pull in front of the Sigma house just as Nick and Jessica come out of the house. Jessica was wearing the clothes that had been on the living room floor. As soon as Jessica sees Bella she hides behind Nick, causing Bella and I to laugh.

"Hey Nick before you head out give me a hand with this projector and stuff." I tell him.

"Sure Jazzman!"

"Don't worry Jessica; I think I did enough damage to you last night. How's your nose by the way?" Bella asks her, before laughing and going into the house. I could hear her call hey to Emmett and Edward.

Nick and I unloaded the truck while Bella went upstairs to my room. Once everything was unloaded, Nick and Jessica walked across the street to the Delta house while Emmett and I set up the projector and Edward finish taking all the trash out.

It took us an hour to get everything set up and ready to go for tonight. I go upstairs and check in on Bella to find her under my cover passed out. I pull off my pants and climb in next to her, making sure to set the alarm on my phone for noon; so that we had enough time to grab something to eat before she has to finish the house tours.

Rose P.O.V.

Alice and I arrive at the Kappa house twenty minutes late for set up. Mya, Kappa's president, was standing at the door waiting for us.

"You're late!" She says, glaring at us.

"Blame it on the Delta hoes!" I say stopping in front of her.

"What did they do now?" She asks, going into the house with us following behind her.

"They jumped our roommate in the bathroom last night!" Alice tells her.

"The roommate that's dating Jasper, right?" she asks.

"Yep! I really wish Lauren would get over whatever obsession she has with Jasper; so we can all move on with our life." I say, before going into the living room where the girls are setting up the candles. "I thought we were doing it in the walkway?"

"We were originally but I think it'll be spookier if we do it in here with all the curtains closed, it'll get even darker." Mya calls from the kitchen area.

"Okay so what do you need us to do?" I ask, going into the kitchen.

"Rose I need you to download that song that you found so that we can play it on the surround sound. And Alice if you can go and make sure that Trisha got everything that we need for tonight; you know how scatterbrain she can be sometimes."

We break apart each of us going to do whatever we were needed to do to get set up for tonight. I quickly download the song, making sure to put it on my I-phone so that we could play it later. After I finish that I help finish up the living room, when I hear my loud mouth boyfriend come banging through the door.

"Hey ladies, true sexiness has just walked through the door, who wants a piece?" Emmett yells, causing me to shake my head and groan. I seriously question what I see in that boy sometimes!

"Excuse me, you better not be offering up nothing." I tell him, as he comes into the living room. "I own every piece of you, so you better watch it mister."

"Don't worry baby, no one gets to see all of this sexiness but you." He says, leaning down and kissing me. "Although you might want to consider renting me out every now and then. This amount of sexiness can be hard for any one woman to handle."

"Keep talking dumbass and she going to do a lot more than rent you to somebody." Edwards says, before slapping him upside the head.

"You might want to listen to him, before I offer you to Lauren in place of Jasper." I tell him, laughing when his face instantly takes on a look of horror.

"You wouldn't!" He yelps.

"Try me baby! Give that offer again." I tell him barely able to control my laughter enough to get it out.

"You're no fun!" He pouts, dropping down onto the couch.

"I'm sorry babe, but your head was getting entirely too big, so I had to knock you down a couple of notches. But don't worry as much as I love Jasper, I would never give you to Lauren for him." I tell him, leaning over to kiss his still pouting lips.

I yelp as he pulls me into his lap, and presses his lips harder into mine. I pull away a few minutes later but stay on his lap as Edward takes the sit beside us.

"So we heard what happened to Bella last night." Edward says.

"What do you mean you heard? Who told you about that? Was it one of those three hoes? I swear to God when I see one of them, I will not be held accountable for what I do." I hiss.

"Rosie calm down! Bella told us what happen when she and Jazz came to the house this morning." Emmett says, rubbing little circles into my back, relaxing me instantly.

"Yeah but I'm shock that you and Alice didn't go right over to the Delta house and drag them out of there by their hair." Edward says, making all of us laugh.

"Oh trust that it crossed our minds; but we promised Bella that we wouldn't do anything that could potentially get us kicked out of school. That, however, does not mean that when I catch them, I won't be handing their asses to them, cause I will be." I tell them.

"Okay Rocky, we hear you!" Emmett says, laughing at me.

I kiss him to make him shut up; he pulls me closer and presses his lips harder onto mine. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until Mya come into the room.

"Break it up, break it up!" She yells, throwing one of the couch pillows at us. "I need my vice president to help me with the story we're doing today."

I pull away from Emmett and stand up moving to the other couch where Mya already had her laptop set up. We worked while the guys watched some football game on T.V. Alice comes in twenty minutes later saying that Trisha had forgotten to get the mini surveys for the rushers printed, so we had to go get those taking care of.

We quickly finish up the story and Alice and I grab Mya's car keys and head over to the local printers to pick up the surveys while Emmett and Edward head back to the sigma house.

Jasper P.O.V.

My alarm goes off at noon and I slip out of bed and pull on my pants before making my way downstairs to make sure that the guys hadn't destroyed the living room while I was sleeping. Emmett and Edward are lounging on the couch watching some football game.

"Hey guys, I'm shock those knuckleheads haven't manage to destroy all my hard work for once." I joke leaning over the back of the couch.

"That wouldn't have happen with me sitting here, because I would have been the one who had to get everything reorganize, not you." Edward says shoving me.

"Well just make sure it stays this way, we don't need what happen last year happening again. And Bella and I are about to head out to grab lunch; you guys want me to bring you something back?" I ask, heading towards the stairs.

"You know what I like to eat from every restaurant around here, so bring me two of whatever back." Emmett yells after me.

"I'm good with anything! Thanks Jazzman!" Edward yells.

"No problem guys!" I yell back, before making my way upstairs.

I stand in the doorway of my room for a minute watching Bella sleep. I feel bad about waking her up, she looks so peaceful. Before I can move from the doorway, she flips over towards me and stretches before her eyes slowly open. She looks slightly confuse at first, before her eyes land on me and a smile spread across her face.

"Well welcome back to the world of the living, Pretty Girl!" I say before, sitting on the edge of the bed while she sits up. "I was just coming to wake you up, in hopes that you will have lunch with me at one of my favorite restaurants in town."

"Depends! What time is it? And what kind of food are we talking?" She asks, smiling at me.

"It just a little after noon, which means we have almost two hours before you have to be back here. And I'm talking Authentic Mexican food, everything made in house." I tell her, pulling her out of bed.

"Give me second to freshen up and then we can head out." She says grabbing her book bag.

"Alright I'll be down stairs trying to get Edward to let me borrow his car." I tell her, before heading back downstairs. "Eddie boy, I need to borrow your car for a little bit."

"Jazzman we're cool and all but you're not getting my car." Edward says, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Come on Eddie, you know I'm not going to do anything to it or let anything happen to it. So what's the big deal?" I ask him.

"The big deal is that I don't let anybody but Alice drive my car. Yes I trust you but if I get so much as a scratch on it my dad will kill me." He answers me.

"If there is a scratch on it when I bring it back, then I will pay for it, and your dad will never have to know."

"Why do you need my car anyways? What's wrong with your bike?" He asks me, giving me a little hope since he didn't say no again.

"I don't think riding a motorcycle would be the best thing after eating Mexican food. So please let me borrow your car." I pretty much beg as Bella starts coming down the stairs.

"Fine! But you better take care of my baby, or I will be force to seriously hurt you." He says, tossing me his keys.

"Thanks man!" I say to him, as I go and meet Bella at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yep all set!" I tell her, opening the door for her. And going over to Edward's Aston Martin, I open the passenger door for her before hoping in myself.

"Okay so where are you taking me?" Bella asks me.

"You'll see when we get there!" I tell her, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the highway. "Trust me you'll love it. One of my teammate's family owns it, and I eat there like 3 times a month at least."

"Okay I trust you but if I get sick you're taking care of me." Bella laughs.

"Alright that's a deal." I tell her.

We pull up outside of La Casita Mexicana ten minutes later, and I quickly get out of the car to open the door for Bella. We go into the restaurant and are greeted by the Maître D, who quickly sits us in one of the round booths.

"OMG it is so pretty in here, and something smells amazing." Bella says, looking around the restaurant.

"I told you that you would like it! Maybe for now on you will believe me when I tell you stuff."

"Not likely but you go ahead and keep your hopes up." She tells me, picking up her menu and looking through it. I follow her lead and quickly decide what I want while it takes her a little longer.

Our waiter comes over to the table five minutes later.

"Hola, I'm Alex your waiter for this afternoon. Are you ready to order?" He asks, looking Bella up and down, and completely ignoring me.

"Yeah my girlfriend and I are ready to order." I say, causing Bella head to snap up from the menu to stare at me.

"And what can I get you?" He asks, throwing me a quick glare.

"I'll have the Red Chile Chicken Enchiladas and can we get a bowl of salsa rojo and chips for the table." I tell him.

"And to drink?" he asks, writing down my order.

"I take a pineapple Aguas Frescas."

"And for the lady?" He asks looking at Bella.

"I'll have the Grilled Steak Tacos with Avocado Salsa please and an orange Aguas Frescas to drink." Bella answer him, never once looking away from me.

"You're food should take 10 to 15 minutes to prepare and I'll be right back with your drinks." Alex says before walking away.

"Okay what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask Bella.

"Do you realize what you just said?" She asks, her eyes slightly widening.

"You mean my order? Yeah their Chicken Enchiladas are amazing, and I can't wait for you to try the salsa with the homemade tortilla chips." I tell her smiling.

"No not you're order! You just call me your girlfriend." She says, staring at me waiting for my reaction.

"Yeah I know! I mean I know I haven't asked you yet, so I probably shouldn't have said that but I had every intention to ask you during lunch today." I tell her, slightly afraid of how she would react.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She asks a glimpse of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah I am." I tell her, trying to stop the grin that is threatening to break my face.

"Then ask me!" She exclaims.

"Oh sorry! Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" she asks, causing my heart to stop for a minute. I push back the bile that is threatening to come up, and nod my head, dropping my eyes down to the table.

"Sure take all the time you need." I tell her trying to keep my emotions in check.

We sit in an awkward silence for exactly a minute, before she takes a deep breath.

"Okay that's enough time! I would love to be your girlfriend." She says, making my heart jump out of my chest.

"Seriously?" I ask afraid that this was some kind of joke.

Before she could say anything Alex comes back with our drinks and the bowl of salsa and chips; placing them in front of us.

"Your food will be a couple more minutes." He tells us before walking away again.

"Now back to us, yes I'm serious; I want to be your girlfriend." She tells me.

I slide farther into the booth so that I'm sitting right beside her, and lean in and kiss her. We stay wrapped around each other until air becomes a problem. I pull my drink and the salsa bowl towards me and wrap one arm around her shoulder. We eat the salsa and sip our drinks, while talking about what happens during bid night.

Just as the last of the salsa disappears Alex brings out our food. He places the food on the table and turns to walk away, but I stop him; and place a to go order for Emmett and Edward.

We eat and talk in between bits, laughing at different things. This was one of the best date I've ever had. By the time we were finish eating and the to go order was ready, there was only 30 minutes left before Bella had to meet up with the rest of the rushers and tour the Kappa house.

We got back with ten minutes to spare. Bella follows me into the house where Emmett and Edward are in the same place they were when we left. I hand them the bags of food and follow Bella up the stairs to my room. She goes over to her backpack and pulls out a spare toothbrush.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, I'll be right back." She says, before hightailing it to the bathroom.

She comes back a few minutes later and puts her toothbrush away, before grabbing her bag.

"I'll walk you downstairs!" I tell her.

I walk her to the door and lean down and kiss her. We say a quick goodbye and she heads down the road to the student life center, while I wonder into the living room and crash in the lazy boy and watch the game with Edward and Emmett.

Bella P.O.V.

I rush down the street to make it to the student life center on time. I make it to the group just as Mrs. Carter comes out of the building and walks over to the group.

"Alright ladies this is the last day of rushing! We will be visiting the Kappa house today and then you will come back here and choose which houses you would like to pledge. I'll explain more about that process later, but for now we have to get moving. So ladies follow me over to the Kappa house."

We walk over to the Kappa house and stand outside as Mrs. Carter goes inside to make sure that they were ready for us.

"Do you have any idea which houses you want to pledge?" I hear a voice beside me ask.

I look over to see a tiny girl, almost as small as Alice, with long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes standing beside me.

"More than likely just Kappa." I tell her. "I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Jane Pond, nice to meet you." She answers.

"What about you? Where are you planning to pledge?" I ask her.

"I was thinking Kappa, Gamma, and Zeta Eta Phi. I'm really hoping to get into Zeta. Every female in my family going back three generations have been in Zeta."

"Oh so you're a legacy?" I ask her.

"Yeah which means I'll most likely get the bid, but it doesn't secure me a spot in Zeta. So just in case something happens and I don't get in I'll hopefully have another one to fall back on." She says as Mrs. Carter, Rose, and a pretty brunette walks out onto the porch.

"Okay ladies I would like to introduce you to Mya Donovan who is the president of Kappa and Rosalie Hale who is the vice president. They will be taking over from here, and I will meet you ladies back out here as soon as you are done."

"Okay if you ladies could follow me we'll get this thing started." Mya says turning and walking back into the house. We follow behind her and make our way into what must be the living room. I notice that all the curtains are closed and there seems to be a least fifty candles burning in here and a fire lite in the fireplace. Once we were all in the room, Alice comes in carrying a little basket with what looks like little strips of black fabric.

"I need all of you to take on blindfold out of the basket and put it on." Alice says walking around to each of us holding out the basket.

As someone who hates not being able to see what was going around me, I was very hesitant to take one. But I trusted Rose and Alice and I knew neither would do anything to hurt me. I put the blindfold on and waited for whatever was coming next.

"So you want to know why you should pledge Kappa. I could tell you all the usual things like our alumni is the most dedicated and connected out there, or that research shows that Kappa girls go on to higher paying jobs; unofficial research says we also date cuter guys. But instead of listing all the things that we think make Kappa so special, we are going to let you decide for yourself." Mya says. "The girls and I have put together a short little story for you and after that you can make your own decision on whether Kappa is for you or not."

The room goes quiet for a few minutes before we hear what sounds like a thunder storm playing gently through the room. We could hear the soft footsteps of someone walking around us.

"The day was September 16th 1985, a lone rush waited with bated breath outside of the dark creepy building. One step after another and she would be inside. Inside the building with its empty light barren halls, its loose creaky floor boards and stairs. Just as she took the final step entering the building a clap of thunder rung through the air." The sound of loud thunder clap behind us cause some of the girls to scream while some gasp, including me. What the hell, these girls are crazy! I could tell that it was two people taking turns to tell the story. "And so the brave rush crept slowly down the old haunted dorm stairway. And into the empty, dark foray desperate to know if Kappa bid her, she felt her way to the mailbox…" I feel something trail across my face causing me to jump and let a surprised giggle. "Took out her keys…" The sound of keys being shaken could be heard in the room. "And reach her hand deep inside for her bid card… And…" The sound of a horn blowing cause all of us to scream and pull our blindfold down, laughing. "Just a little remember ladies! Life would be scary without Kappa!"

We all clapped and cheered as the girls took a bow. Oh yeah I could definitely see myself being a part of Kappa. These girls are completely nuts but at least they are a fun kind of nuts.

"Oh my god, they are insane! I love it." Jane whispers to me. I nod my head in agreement.

We stand around for a few minutes and talk to the Kappa's. Rose and Alice make their way over to me.

"Still wanna be a Kappa?" Rose asks me.

"Even ya'll level of craziness couldn't scary me away. Although I have to admit that was pretty badass." I answer causing them to laugh.

"Yeah most houses go for the usual sit down and brag out what old pledge classes have done; but we like to do something crazy and new every year." Alice says looking around the room, she stops when she sees one of the pledges standing off to the side by herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to her."

We watch as Alice walks over to the girl and begins to talk to her. As I turn to Rose to say something I feel someone step up beside me.

"Hi I'm Mya, and you must be Rose and Alice's wonderful roommate Bella, who I've been hearing all about." She says, holding her hand out to me. I shake her outstretched hand.

"Yep that's me. Although I don't know about the whole wonderful thing." I tell her laughing.

"Oh anybody who can and will hand Lauren her ass, is wonderful in my book." She says causing Rose and I to laugh.

"So where are you from Bella?" Mya asks, pulling me over to the couch. Rose heads over to Jane who has just excused herself from a conversation.

"I'm from this really small town in Washington, called Forks." I tell her.

"Seriously? It's really named Forks?" She asks. "Sorry I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"Yep! And that's fine! Trust me you aren't the first one to think I was joking about the name." I tell her, laughing.

"I'll bet, it just doesn't sound like something someone would name town." She says. "So do you have any siblings? What do your parents do?"

"I'm an only child! And no that doesn't mean I'm spoiled. My mom is a first grade teacher, and my dad is the chief of police." I tell her.

"Wow that must have sucked growing up." She says, quickly adding. "No offense!"

"None taken! You're right it did kind of suck. I could hardly get away with stuff growing up; my parents had every adult watching out for me. Plus guys weren't exactly running out to ask out the chief's daughter." I tell her. "But being me I still manage to do a lot of stuff my dad would kill me for."

"Really?" She asks, leaning in towards me. "Do tell!"

Before I could tell her anything, Mrs. Carter comes into the room.

"Alright ladies, I hope you enjoyed yourself, but now it's time to head back to the Student Life Center and make your choices of sororities."

"We'll talk more about this the next time I see you!" Mya says, standing up and holding out her hand to help me.

"I look forward to it." I say, before waving goodbye and following the group out of the door and back up the street.

When we get back to the Student Life Center, Mrs. Carter leads us into the building and upstairs to a conference room.

"Everyone take a seat." She says, waiting for us all to sit down before beginning again. "Okay right now you guys have a piece of paper in front of you; if you look at it you will see the name of all six sororities on there. What you do is circle which ever sorority you are hoping to pledge. Then I will take the papers and print out a list for each sorority of which girls are hoping to pledge there. They will then decide which girls they are going to give a bid. You will be able to come pick up a envelop with which sororities gave you a bid in the main courtyard from noon to two in the afternoon tomorrow. Now on the back of the paper is a space for you to put your name, number, and put yes or no, on if you would want to live in the house that you end up getting into. Now I'm going to remind you that none of you are guaranteed to a spot anywhere. And there's a chance that a couple of you might not get a bid. But don't let that discourage you from trying again next year; maybe that particular house just wasn't for you. Now I'm going to be quiet and let you decide, after you are finish turn your paper in to me and you are free to go."

I quickly look down at my paper and circle Kappa Theta XI, before flipping the paper over and filling out the rest of my information. I get up and grab my things before walking over to Mrs. Carter and handing her my paper.

"Good luck!" She says, smiling up at me.

"Thank you!" I tell her before walking out of the room. I grab my IPhone out of my bag and look in my bag for my dorm key. Of course with my luck, it wasn't there. I quickly look Jasper up in my contacts and press call. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hey Pretty Girl! All done with rush week?" He asks.

"Yep! Just finished up. I was actually calling to see if I left my keys in your room." I tell him.

"Hold on I'll go up and check." He says before handing the phone Emmett.

"Bellarina what up girl?" Em yells into the phone.

"First Em, take it down a few notches. And nothing trying to find my dorm keys, since I have a lot of homework I need to get done before class on Monday." I tell him.

"Really Bella? Homework? We are going out this weekend so you can party a little. All that you've done since getting here is homework, rush week, and hang out with us. You got to live a little girl! You know drink, make out with random guys, get your freak on." He says, making me laugh.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that second option, very much. And I have not only been doing those things, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say! And what boyfriend? Do I know him? Or are you about to break my best friend's heart?"

"Yes you know him, he happens to be one of your best friends. And no I'm not planning on breaking his heart." I tell him.

"Oh really now! You know Alice will kill you and Edward for cheating." He says cracking up.

"Shut up Emmett! You know who I'm talking about." I say, chuckling myself.

"Hey you set me up for that one! Anyway here's lover boy!" He says, handing the phone back to Jasper.

"So you and Edward, huh? Bells we just got together and you're already breaking up with me." Jasper saying, causing him and Emmett to burst out laughing.

"Laugh it up! Don't give me any ideas!" I tell him, causing him to quickly stop laughing. "Now did you find my keys?"

"Yeah I have them! Where are you? I'll bring them to you." He says.

"I'm right up the street at the S.L.C., but that's okay I'll come down there." I tell him, already making my way towards the Sigma house.

"Okay I'll see you in a few minutes." He says before hanging up.

Not even five minutes later I walk into the Sigma house; use to just walking in by now. I found the Jasper and Emmett sitting in the living room watching some football game.

"Em weren't you in that same spot when I left over an hour ago?" I ask him.

"I haven't had the motivation to get up and move." He says, smirking at me.

"Or in other words, you're just too lazy to get up." I say.

"That also may be a reason." He says, laughing.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Jasper says, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Hey yourself!" I tell him, before leaning down to kiss him. "So what are you guys doing until you get your list of potential pledges?"

"We were just going to hang around the house, maybe play a little Call of Duty." Jasper says.

"You guys are such geeks! Okay I got to head to my room! I got so much homework to do!" I say, standing up. "Now where are my keys?"

"And you call us geeks! Who's the little nerd running home to do homework?" Emmett says, causing Jasper to punch him in the arm. "Ouch man that hurt!"

"Then stop talking about my girl like that!" Jasper tells him, before punching him again.

"Okay as amusing as this is, really where are my keys? I have to go." I say.

"Here they are!" Jasper says, standing up and pulling my keys out of his pocket. He walks me to the door and leans down to kiss me. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You could always come to my room after you finish tonight, and have a sleepover with me again." I tell him.

"Don't tempt me or I will!" He says smirking at me.

"Oh well then get ready for a lot of temptation coming your way, starting with this." I say before pulling his head down and giving him one hell of a kiss, if I do say so myself. I pull back once we're both gasping for air. "See you later, Lover Boy!"

I turn and walk down the walkway before looking back to see Jasper frozen in the doorway. I laugh and keep walking. By the time I get to my room, I have two text from Jasper, saying that wasn't fair; and one from Emmett, saying he thinks I broke Jasper. I laugh at Emmett's before throwing myself on my bed and pulling out my English Lit book and my laptop. Might as well knock out this paper.

Alice P.O.V.

I'm going out of my mind waiting for the list of possible pledges. I know Bella's name will be on the list and from how Mya has been talking about her; I'll say she made a lasting impression. Hopefully that's enough to get her in, since it has to be a majority vote.

"Alice calm down! Bella will get in! Most of everyone knows her from when she beat Lauren's ass in the café over the whole drink thing. And some of the girls know her because they have class with her, and they think she's pretty cool. Plus Mya loves her, which will pretty much sway everyone in her favor." Rose says, pulling me into the seat next to her.

"I know, I know! I'm just anxious to get this over with." I say, just as there is a knock on the door.

A few minutes later Mya comes in holding the list, pictures, and information for all the girls.

"Give me a minute to weed out the ones who didn't want to pledge, then we can start." She says before sitting down behind her computer and the projector. It took her five minutes to delete everyone who we couldn't consider.

"Okay ladies, apparently we ended with the highest amount of possible pledges. So give yourself a hand for being so kickass." She says, causing all of us to clap and cheer. After we quiet down she started again. "We ended up with 17 possible pledges, and our limit for this year is 12. So we have to tell 5 amazing girls that they didn't make the cut, it's going to be hard cause I saw how well you guys were getting along with them, but try not to play favorites and really consider who you want. I'm going to go through the list and tell you all the info on them then we can go back through and make cuts. Okay?" She asks, making all of us nod! "Alright let's get started!"

List of possible Kappa's:

Emily Tanner: 2.89 GPA; Freshman; No Athletics; No Clubs

Shamonica Hanes: 3.61 GPA; Freshman; Women's Volleyball; SGA, Athletics Society

Megan Olsen: 3.27 GPA; Sophomore; Women's Basketball; Athletics Society

Latisha Barr: 3.52 GPA; Sophomore; No Athletics; SGA, Key Club, BSU, Gospel Choir

Isabella Swan: 4.0 GPA; Freshman; Track & Field; SGA, Athletics Society, Key Club

Tiffany Mudd: 3.04 GPA; Junior; No Athletics; Creative Writing Club

Angela Moore: 3.76 GPA; Sophomore; Track & Field; Creative Writing Club, Anime Club, Athletics Society

Mia Moore: 3.67 GPA; Sophomore; Track & Field; FHA, Key Club, SGA, Athletics Society

Zoë Lupo: 4.0 GPA; Freshman; Golf; Athletics Society

Grace West: 2.78 GPA; Freshman; Women's Volleyball; Athletics Society, Gospel Choir, BSU

Amiee El: 2.56 GPA; Freshman; No Athletics; No Clubs

Abby Brown: 3.27 GPA; Freshman; No Athletics; No Clubs

Crystal Jones: 2.61 GPA; Sophomore; No Athletics; Anime Club, Psychology Club

Courtney Suits: 3.25 GPA; Freshman; Tennis; Athletics Society, BSU, SGA, Her Story

Jasmine Story: 2.98 GPA; Sophomore, Soccer; Athletics Society

Sabrina Lewis: 2.59 GPA; Sophomore, Soccer; Athletics Society, Dance Team

Renita Williams: 4.0 GPA; Sophomore; Women's Basketball; Athletics Society, Dance Team, BSU, SGA

"Alright ladies we have a pretty impressive list to choose from. Now we're going to go through and make cuts and get our list of 12. If we are about to cut someone and you feel strongly about that person, tell us to put her aside and we will debate her after the first rounds of cuts. Now let's start with Emily…" Mya says.

After two hours, quite a few heated arguments, and a few choice words from both Mya and Rose, we had our list of 12.

Jasper P.O.V.

As usually bid night was completely crazy in the Sigma House! When we finally got our list of 9 completed I was shocked that only two fights had broken out and that no one needed to be rushed to the hospital. We may be brothers but that doesn't mean we don't annoy the hell out of each other.

After I ran the list to the Student Life Center, I went back to the house to pack my a bag. After that kiss and all the sexy pictures Bella has been sending me, over the past few hours, there was no way in hell I wasn't going over there. The woman will be the death of me.

Bella P.O.V.

I couldn't help messing with Jasper! Part of me felt that he had challenged me to tempt him and being me, I never back down from a challenge. So when I heard the knocking on my door around 10, I knew it had to be him.

As soon as I opened the door, I was slammed up against it with his mouth covering mine, not that I was complaining about it. He kept me pinned there until we heard a throat clear beside us. Breaking away we saw Rose, Alice, Edward, and Emmett standing there with smirks on their faces.

"Damn Jazz, she has a bedroom not even five feet away from the door." Rose says. "Now can you move so we can come in?"

"Sorry." Jasper mumbles, before letting me down and pulling me into the living room.

"So Nerdy Bella did you finish all your homework?" Emmett ask, dropping down on the sofa next to me.

"I don't know Geeky Em; did you play a couple rounds of Call of Duty?" I shoot back at him.

"Touché Bella, Touché!" He says, making both of us burst out laughing.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice ask, sitting down on Edward's lap.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't feel like dealing with drunk people right now so I vote we stay in, order some Chinese food, and watch a movie." Rose says, kicking her shoes into her room.

"I agree with Rose! The idea of being around a bunch of drunk people right now does not sound fun. I'm so down for Chinese and a movie." I say.

"I'm in!" Jasper says.

"Me, too!" Edward says.

"Any plan that has Chinese food included is a good plan to me." Emmett says.

"Alright looks like it's movie night! I'll order the Chinese while you guys pick out a movie." Alice says, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Sweet! I'm choosing!" Emmett says, jumping up and running to the racks of DVD's.

"No Anime!" Rose yells at him.

"And NO Musicals!" I yell.

"Bite me you too!" Em says turning and pouting.

"No thank you! But I will let you choose a horror movie, as long as it's more than girls running around topless."

"I can work with that." Em says grinning.

45 minutes later, we had amazing Chinese food and were settling in for a Nightmare On Elm Street marathon!

**A/N: Okay that's it! I know that it has been months since I've updated but I got so burned out on writing, since I was taking a Creative Writing class, that I needed to just step back and take some time away from it. But this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. So hopefully it makes up for the long wait! Thanks for your continued support!**

** READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Relaxing Weekend!

**A/N:****I know it's been months since I updated and I have no excuse short of me just being too lazy to write. But since it's the summer I'm going to try my best to complete this story as well as another story that I'm writing. I'll be writing although I don't have access to the internet at my house so I'll try to update all the chapters I have completed whenever I go to the library. So hopefully by the time it's time for me to go back to school, I would have finish both my stories and after that I'm going to stick to writing one-shots for a while before taking on another multi-chapter story. So thanks to everyone who is sticking it out with me and these long writing droughts I keep having.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or (unfortunately) Jasper. I also don't own Sydney White (Kappa Song) or Sorority Wars (Delta song).**

Chapter 11: Relaxing Weekend!

Bella P.O.V.

Movie night turned into a sleepover in the living room. I woke up stretched out on one of the couches with Jasper arm wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me back towards him. My head is using his other arm as a pillow. His face is buried in my hair and I can hear a soft snoring coming from him. I gently move his arm from my waist and sit up on the couch. I see Emmett and Rose on the other couch with her lying almost completely on top of him. Edward and Alice are curled up on the love seat with her sitting in his lap and her head buried in his chest. Edward legs are propped up on the coffee table and his head is thrown back. I smile as I look behind me at Jasper.

I gently shake Jasper's shoulder trying to get him to wake up. He mumbles something before swatting at my hand. I shake him again, this time a little harder. His eyes slowly open and he smiles when he sees me there.

"Hey what's going on?" Jasper whispers, before sitting up and stretching.

"Well I was about to go for my morning run and I wanted to see if you wanted go with me. And on the way back we can stop and grab breakfast for everyone." I tell him standing up so that he can get all the way up.

"Sounds good!" he says.

"Okay I'm going to go change in the bathroom and you can change in my room if you want, since there isn't a boy's bathroom on this hall." I say going into my room and grabbing a pair of jogging shorts and a tank out of my dresser and my toiletries off the table near my door; before walking out into the hall.

"I actually have to use the bathroom, so I'll just change in the guy's bathroom on the next hall, and I'll meet you back over here when I'm done." He says grabbing his bag from where he had dropped it last night and following me out the door.

He leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips before heading down the hall and out the door. I shake my head at the silly grin that seems to be a custom to being around him. I quickly use the restroom, change my clothes, and wash my face and brush my teeth; before heading back to my room.

Jasper comes in a minute after me and waits while I put on my running shoes before we head out the door. We slowly walk to the running trail in silence. When we reached the trail we both did our individual stretches before we started down the trail at a slow steady pace.

"So if I get into Kappa what should I expect for hell week?" I ask him.

"Well Sommet is a lot stricter about hell week than most colleges. No alcohol is allowed in any of the week events, and no kind of verbal or physical abuse. So must of the frats on campus do different sporting events and we make the pledges clean the frat house from top to bottom and then they are each given an individual frat brothers to whom they are they're personal assistant for the rest of the week. And it's the brothers who has the biggest influence on whether a pledge because a member or not." He answers speeding up a little.

"Okay so what does most of the sororities do to their pledges?" I ask, keeping pace with him.

"Well I'm not really sure what the sororities do because by time hell week comes I'm usually hiding from Lauren. Somehow for the past 2 years that girl has been assigned to me…" he starts, before I cut him off.

"Wait…" I say, stopping to stare at him. "What do you mean assigned to you?"

"Well Delta does this thing where each of the girls; pledges and full members, each have to become like a personal assistant to a guy from one of the frats. And ever since freshman year Lauren has been assigned to me." He says, wrapping his arm around my neck. "And somehow it always ends up with her in my room with little to no clothes on."

"Well she better not pull that shit this year, because I have no problem with beating her ass." I tell him causing him to laugh.

"Babe you know Lauren of course she's going to try something. But don't worry it'll be shut down every time she does." He says, pulling me around so we can head back up the trail.

"Okay but if she ends up anywhere near your room, clothed or not, I will be beating her ass." I tell him.

"Sounds good to me; now let's go get some breakfast cause I'm starving." He says, taking off up the trail, making me sprint to catch up with him.

We run to the little diner on the edge of campus and place our order. We both get a glass of water while we wait.

"Are you worried about what's going to happen during hell week?" he asks, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Not really! First I have to see if I even got a bid, and I can take anything these girls throw at me. I'm kind of a badass that way!" I tell him, laughing.

"Trust me if Rose and Alice had anything to say about it, you got that bid." He says, taking a drink of his water.

"Yeah I know!" I say as the waitress sits the bags of food down on the counter in front of us. "Thank you!"

We both grab a bag, and head out of the diner. It took 5 minutes for us to walk to my dorm. As we walk in the door, the rest of the guys are starting to wake up. I sit the bags I have down on the counter before grabbing a couple plates and silverware from the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Emmett yells, causing me to jump and almost drop the plates.

"Emmett we have neighbors, keep it down." I tell him, as Rose smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ouch Rosie!" he says with a pout forming on his lips.

"Thanks Bells, thanks Jazz." Alice says, skipping towards the table pulling a barely awake Edward behind her.

"No problem!" I say, taking a seat beside Jazz, and pulling the food out of the bags.

"Babe this is yours." Jazz says, handing me my pecan with chocolate chips waffle.

"Thanks baby!" I say, leaning over and grabbing one of the containers of bacon.

"So Rose and Aly can either of you tell me what I'm in for during hell week?" I ask, casually.

"Well we can't tell you that much about it because we don't know what Mya is planning for this year." Aly says, between bites of her waffle.

"Well actually I know what she's planning but I've been sworn to secrecy, so my lips are sealed." Rose says, coming to the table with a jug of orange juice and a couple of glasses in her hand.

"Really? It's top secret! Are you guys going to make us do something illegal? Cause if you are than I'm down!" I say, making everyone laugh.

"It is not anything illegal or harmful; at least I don't think it is." Rose says, handing Edward the jug of juice.

"Well damn I thought hell week was going to be interesting. Can you at least force me to punch Lauren in the face?" I ask pouting a little.

"As much fun as that would be for everyone involved hell week events can't be harmful to the pledge or anyone else." Alice says smirking at me.

"Of course it can't!" I say rolling my eyes.

"Sorry for disappointing you; but you're just going to have to wait and see like all the other pledges." Rose says, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Alright fine! Just know I don't do bathrooms, so if that's on the list anywhere you can go ahead and count me out right now." I tell her.

"Really bathrooms are the only thing you won't do? You're down for something illegal but you won't clean a bathroom?" Edward asks me, one of his eyebrows raised in silent question.

"The bathroom is the dirtiest room in any house, and Lord only knows what people do in them. And I happen to be a little OCD so the thought of touching someone else's filth is very disturbing to me." I explain to him.

"Then how do you handle living in the dorms with a shared bathroom?" Jas asks his fork inches from his mouth.

"I use the same shower every time and I have cleaning products that I take to the bathroom with me and I clean out the shower before I use it. And I have the Clorox wipes that I take with me everywhere and I wipe down the toilets and sinks before I use them." I explain causing everyone to gawk at me.

"Dude you're not a little OCD! You are borderline extreme." Emmett says shaking his head at me.

"I'm going to have to agree with Em on that one." Alice says.

"Yeah I know! I use to be a lot worse about it when I was younger. It got to the point where my mom would have to take me home from school three times a day to use the bathroom. Because I would have a panic attack at the thought of using the bathroom at school. And she had to clean the bathroom at home every night before I would use it the next day." I tell them.

"WOW!" they all say at the same time.

"It actually got worse than that…"

"How is that even possible?" Rose asks staring at me in shock.

"By the time I got to 5th grade my mom had to homeschool me because my anxiety had stretched past the bathroom to the whole school. I would literally have a panic attack if someone mentioned me going to school. At that point my parents thought it would be a good idea to go see someone about my OCD."

"So how long were you homeschooled for?" Jas asks.

"Until my freshman year of high school and even then I would only go half a day. I had to work up to being there all day long like a normal student."

"That must have been really hard to deal with." Edward comments going back to his food.

"It was difficult and challenging sometimes but I think in the long run it made me stronger and it challenged me to work hard to overcome things that other people might find impossible." I say. "So anyway I don't do bathrooms."

"Don't worry I'll make sure you don't have to go anywhere near a bathroom." Rose says.

"That's all I ask!" I say before finishing up my food.

After I'm done eating I take my dishes into the kitchen and rinse them off before putting them in the dishwasher. I head to my room and grab a pair of shorts and a tank top from my dresser and my toiletries and towel and everything else before heading out to take a shower. After my usual routine I quickly take a shower and get out and get dressed just as Alice and Rose are coming into the bathroom.

"Hey the guys just left. Jas said that he will call you after his shower and see what you wanted to do today. But I told him to not bother because we are going shopping." Alice says, skipping over to one the showers and turning it on.

"Wait since when are we going shopping?" I ask brushing my hair.

"Since Alice went snooping through our closets and decided that we were lacking on wearable clothes." Rose says, glaring at Alice in the mirror.

"Most of my clothes are brand new Alice." I tell her turning around to look at her.

"Oh I know but a girl can never have too many clothes." Alice says smiling at me.

"I beg to differ. Alice you already have too many clothes. You're barely able to fit the clothes you have now in your closet and you want to get more?" I ask, turning back around to the mirror.

"That's what Edward's closet is for." She says before pulling off her robe and stepping in the shower.

I roll my eyes at her back before looking over a Rose who is brushing her teeth.

"There is something wrong with that girl!" I say.

"You just now figured that out? And the fact that her dad gave her a black card with no limit to it doesn't really help matters." She says, rinsing off her toothbrush and putting it back in its case. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to hop in the shower and try to get my body to relax enough to deal with the shopping demon."

"Wait shopping demon?" I ask looking at her confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't been shopping with Alice before. The last time I went shopping with her I could barely walk for two days after, I had blisters on feet." Rose says wincing at the memory.

"Oh My God! How does that even happen?" I ask kind of scared for my health.

"It's from 8 hours of nothing but walking from one store to another with barely any breaks in between." Rose says. She must have caught the look of pure horror on my face because she quickly added to that. "Don't worry the guys are coming with us and Edward is usually able to reign her in. And beside after last time I set two of her favorite outfits on fire, and she promised to never forced me to do that again."

"Well he better because I love the girl but I will kill her!" I say making Rose laugh. I grab my things and head out the door calling over my shoulder. "I'll be my room whenever you guys are ready."

I get to my room and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and put the rest of my stuff up before laying across my bed and pulling my laptop towards me. Might as well try to Skype my parents while I wait. I log on and instantly see that my mom is on. I send her a call request and wait only a few seconds before it starts to connect.

"Belly Bee!" My mom yells her face inches from the screen.

"Hey mom! You know you don't have to be that close to the screen right?" I ask laughing at her excitement.

"Sorry." She says pulling back and looking at me. "It's so good to see you! How are you? Are you eating enough? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine mom. Yes I'm eating enough and no I don't need anything. I'm getting ready to head out to go shopping with Rose and Alice and the guys. And I'm waiting on them to get ready so I figured I'd get in a quick Skype session with you guys while I waited." I tell her.

"Wait someone actually got you to shop? And what guys? Bella do you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? What does he look like? Does he treat you right? Are you having sex?" Mom asks, firing off one question after another not giving me room to get a word in edge wise.

"Woo mom calm down. Now Alice is forcing Rose and me to go shopping. The guys are Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. I've told you about them before, remember? Yes I do have a boyfriend, it's Jasper. I didn't tell you because he just asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday." I tell her, trying to answer all her questions. "I'll send you a picture of him so you can see for yourself what he looks like. Yes he treats me right. And no I'm not having sex with him."

"Well okay you had me worried for a minute there. I mean I want you to have fun but I'm way too young to be a grandmother." My mom says with a nervous laugh.

"There will be no grandbabies anytime soon." I tell her as I hear a knock on the main door. "Mom hold on someone just knocked on the door."

"Okay honey."

I go and open the door and see the guys standing in the doorway.

"How did ya'll shower and get dress that quick? And why didn't you guys just use your key to get in?" I ask them standing back so they can come in.

"Babe we're not girls it doesn't take us that long to shower and get dress. There really not that much thought put into it." Jas says kissing my cheek as he walks past.

"And Rosie took my key away!" Emmett says with a pout.

"And I left mines at the house, because I thought Em had he's." Edward says.

"Are Rose and Alice still showering?" Jas asks, standing next to me.

"Yeah they should be done soon though. Well Rose should be done soon. Anyway Jas I need you to do me a favor." I tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him towards my room, Edward and Em following behind us.

"Okay! What's the favor darling?" he asks, smiling down at me as we enter my room.

"Say hi to my mom!" I tell him pointing at my laptop, where my mom is sitting there with a shock look on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Swan!" Jasper says, waving at my mom, whose eyes are flicking back in forth between Jas and me.

"Hello! You must be Jasper." My mom says before looking past us. "And you guys must be Emmett and Edward."

"Yes ma'am!" Jasper says with a breathtaking smile on his face.

"Wow Belly Bee I understand why you wanted to go to Texas now!" My mom says winking at me, causing the guys to laugh.

"Mother!" I yell mortified. "That is not why I decided to come to school here."

"Honey it's okay I understand. Hot guys with sexy accents and panty dropping smiles, I wouldn't mind being there myself." She says, winking at the guys who just smiled at her.

"Mom! Seriously?" I ask grabbing my laptop. "I have to go! I'll call you later, Love you!"

I end the call before she could say anything else to completely mortify me. I can tell that my face is burning red probably making me resemble a tomato. I turn to face the guys, who all have matching smirks on their faces. Smug assholes!

"I like your mom darling!" Jas says chuckling at the glare I shoot him.

"I have to agree with Jas on that." Emmett says, Edward nodding his agreement.

"Well I'll be sure to tell her that." I say as Alice and Rose walk into my room.

"What's going on? And Bella why are you so red? What did you guys do?" Rose asks before glaring at the three smirking idiots.

"Well apparently Bella's mom thinks that we are hot guys with sexy accents and panty dropping smiles." Emmett says, earning a death glare from me.

"How do you know what Bella's mom thinks of you?" Alice asks looking confuse.

"Oh Bella was on Skype with her mom when we got here. And her mom said so." Edward tells Alice pulling her to his side.

"Wait your mom said that out loud with the guys standing here?" Rose asks laughter in her voice and dancing in her eyes.

"Yep! My mother lives to traumatize me, and this is a new low for her." I tell them, going over to my mirror and checking out my face which was thankfully returning to its normal color. "So are we going?"

"Yep as long as everyone is ready we can head out." Alice says.

"Which cars are we taking?" Edward asks.

"Well we are going to need at least two cars with a lot of trunks space." Alice says. "So obviously Jasper is out. And my car wouldn't be big enough and neither would Roses."

"We can take my Range Rover it has plenty of space." I volunteer.

"And we can take my jeep." Emmett says.

"Alright sounds good to me." Alice says, heading out of the room with everyone else following her.

I put my laptop down on my bag before grabbing my purse and keys off my dresser and following them out. We head out to the parking lot where Emmett's jeep is already parked. I look at him with my eyebrow raised in question.

"We always take my jeep!" He says in answer to my unspoken question.

We split up into cars Em and Rose hopping in his jeep while Jasper got shotgun in my Range Rover with Alice and Edward getting the back seat. I hop in and dock my iPod, before cranking it and following Em out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

It's a 15 minute drive to the mall and most of it is spent with Alice and Edward pretty much dry humping in my backseat and me threating them that if they even attempted to have sex in my car I would cut up every credit card Alice has and take a bat to Edward's Ashton Martin. After those threats they quickly separated to opposites ends of the seat both with matching glares on their faces, causing Jasper and I to burst out laughing.

"You don't threatening someone's credit cards Bella." Alice says glaring at me.

"And stay away from my car." Edward adds.

"Don't worry you both had enough sense to stop before doing those things became necessary." I tell them with a smirk on my face.

"You would have seriously done that wouldn't you?" Jas asks me laughing holding my free hand.

"Hell yeah! There will be nobody having sex in this car, unless it's me." I tell him winking at him.

"Promises, promises!" He says, kissing the back of my hand.

"Keep that up and it won't be long before they become reality." I tell him.

"Oh will you guys cut it out? I'm starting to get nauseous!" Alice says but I could hear the smile that she was fighting to hide.

"No more nauseous than we were with you two dry humping in the backseat." Jasper says, causing Alice to smack him in the back of the head. "Hey watch it Pixie!"

"Call me Pixie again and when it comes times for you guys to make those promise realities you won't have anything to do it with." Alice sneers at him, causing Jasper to pale and grab himself and Edward to chuckle at his reaction.

"Alright chill the hell out Aly! No need to be fucking up my future sex life!" I tell her pulling into the mall parking lot and parking beside Emmett in one of the first rows.

"Well tell Lover boy to watch it!" Alice says; before getting out the car, Edward following behind her.

"That girl scares me sometimes!" Jasper says his hand still covering his junk.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you. She may scare you, but I will kick her little Pixie ass." I tell him leaning over the console and kissing him.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until there was a loud banging on my driver side window, causing both of us to jump back in surprise. I turn to see Emmett standing there with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Let's go before this buffoon breaks my window." I tell Jasper.

I shut off the car and hop out, before leaning over and grabbing my purse. I shut the door and hit the lock and alarm buttons before walking over to Jasper and taking his hand.

"So where to first?" Rose asks looking over at Aly.

"Well first we start with clothes, next comes shoes, then accessories, and finally makeup." Alice says, walking towards the entrance to the mall.

"How long is this going to take?" I ask Alice.

"2-3 hours tops." Alice says back, causing everyone to groan.

"What?" I ask.

"That usually means 5 to 6 hours." Rose says.

"She has life fucked up if she thinks I'm going to be here for 6 hours." I say.

~~~ 5 HOURS LATER ~~~

"Alice I swear God if you don't come the hell on, your ass with your shit will be walking back to campus." I yell at Alice.

"Bella it's only been 2 hours and I said 3 tops." Alice says looking at the different earring the saleswoman had laid out for her.

"Alice it has been 5 hours and Rose and I stop buying stuff 2 hours ago. Hell Rose and Emmett left an hour ago. Plus we don't have any room left in my car for all of this shit." I tell her, struggling with the last bit of patience that I had left in my body to not hit her.

"Bella I haven't even looked at make-up yet. One more hour won't kill you." She says before turning to the saleswoman, who is staring between us with shock at my outburst. "I will take these two please."

"You're right it won't kill me." I say causing Jasper and Edward, who had been standing beside me quietly, to gasp and look at me in surprise. Jasper started to say something but I continued on my little rant before he could get it out. "It'll kill you! Cause if I'm in this mall for another 30 minutes let alone an hour, I will choke you to death."

"Okay babe calm down a little. How about me and you go grab a yogurt or something and by the time we get back Alice will be done. Right Edward?" Jasper says, glaring at Edward who looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He stood there quietly shifting between the option of a disappointed Alice or a murderous Bella, before making his choice.

"Yep we'll be ready when you guys get back." He says before heading over to the make-up cabinet, where Alice was currently holding court.

"Fine but if they aren't ready when we get back. I will punch her in her face." I tell Jasper as he pulls me out of the store.

"Sounds fair to me!" He says, kissing the side of my head.

We got in line to get some frozen yogurt when my day went from bad to worse.

"Well-well what do we have here?" Came that nasally voice that could only belong to the one person I didn't want to see.

"Ignore her!" Jasper says pulling me closer to his side.

"As if you could ignore me Jasper. We both know that you notice me as soon as I walk into the room. I mean I can't blame you, who wouldn't. I just wish you would stop playing hard to get already." Lauren says, coming to stand beside Jasper, rubbing her finger down his arm.

I jerk Jasper away from her and step in between them.

"Put your hand on my man again and you'll be pulling back a nub. Now do yourself a favor and walk away right now, cause I'm not in the mode and I have a very short fuse right now." I growl stepping closer to her.

"Oh look Raggedy Ann decided to stop ignoring me. Too bad I don't give a damn about anything you have to say. Now didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from Jasper, you little hobbit. I see I'm gonna have to beat that ass again…" she says.

That was it! I had reached my ending point. I lunged at her tackling her to the ground, pinning her arms to the floor with my knees and started punching her in her face. I got in a good six punches before Jasper grabbed me pulling me off of her. I struggled to get away from Jasper, which caused him to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder and walk away for me.

"Just wait this shit ani't over!" I yell back at her.

Jasper walks into the store where Edward and Alice are still at the counter.

"Jas put me down!" I tell him.

"No you're staying where you are until we get to the car." He says back, walking over to Edward and Aly. "Time to go guys."

"Jas I'm not finish!" Alice whines.

"Well get finish Aly! Cause we have a serious ass problem. And unless you want to bail Bella out of jail, we need to leave now." Jasper snarls, causing Aly and Edward to look at him in surprise.

"Why are you carrying Bella?" Edward asks him.

"It's the only way I know to stop her from going back to the food court and continuing to beat the fuck out of Lauren. Now can we go before security gets here?" Jasper says his voice showing how pissed he was starting to get.

"Yeah let me pay for this stuff! I'll take all of this please." Alice says to the saleswoman.

The woman quickly rings Alice up and Edward grabs the bags before following Jasper out of the store and towards the mall entrance. Just as we were about to walk out we hear Lauren screaming.

"There she is right there! Get her!"

We look back and see her marching towards us with two security guards following behind her. Jasper's sits me down and we all look at each other before making a run for it. Thank God I parked close to the entrance. I quickly hit the locks for the door and we all dive in. I crank up and am pulling out of the parking spot by the time that Lauren and the security guards get to the front door. I quickly speed out of the parking lot and onto the highway heading back to the school.

"Dude she had blood all over her shirt. How many times did you hit her?" Alice says, leaning over the seat so she could look at me.

"5 or 6 times!" I say.

"12 babe! You hit her 12 times before I was able to pull you off." Jasper says, running his finger over my bloodied knuckles. Well how didn't I notice that? Let alone notice that I had hit the girl that many times.

"Seriously?" I ask looking over at Jasper, who nods his head. "It did not seem like I hit her that many time. I seriously only remember hitting her 6 times."

"I just stood there for the first couple in complete shock at the fact you had just tackled her. Then I finally snapped out of it when someone started screaming for security. Luckily I was able to pull you off of her before they got there."

"Man I can't believe I lost control like that. I don't know what it is about that girl that drives me to the point of violence, pretty much every time I see her. But she better stay the fuck away from me." I say to no one in general. "But it didn't help that I was already ready to murder you Aly." I shoot her a glare quickly.

"Okay so maybe I over did it on your first shopping trip with me. But I'll be better about it next time." Alice admits.

"Maybe? Maybe over did it? There's no maybe about it. And I'm telling you now there will be no more shopping trips for me. I hate shopping! I came against my better judgment today, that won't happen again." I tell her.

"But Bella…" She starts to whine.

"Save it Alice! I said no and I'm not changing my mind, so get over it." I shut her down quickly.

We drive in silence the rest of the way to school. I grab all of my bags, since I only have about 8, and tell Jasper to help Edward with Alice's. I wait until they get everything out of the car, both boys loaded down with bags while Alice is only carrying two. I roll my eyes at her before hit the lock and alarm and heading into the dorm behind Alice. Alice holds every door open for us. When we get to the room Alice unlocks the door and I take my bags to my room before heading to the kitchen to wash the blood off my hand.

I walk in to see Rose and Emmett arguing over what take-out to order. Rose glances over at me and starts to turn back to Em when she notices the blood.

"Oh My God Bella what happened to you?" She freaks, causing Em to look over at me.

"Don't worry it's not mines." I say rinsing the blood off before squirting dish washing liquid into my hands.

"Oh My God Bella please tell me you did not kill Aly. Because I'm not helping you bury the body." She shrieks.

"No I didn't kill Aly!" I snap at her.

"Then who's blood is it?" Emmett asks.

"Lauren's! And before you go there, Rose. No I did not kill her."

"No she just beat the fuck out of her." Jasper says walking into the kitchen, Edward and Alice right behind him. He tells Rose and Emmett everything that had happen.

"Damn Bells I knew you were badass but WOW!" Em says staring at me in awe.

"Bella how did you learn to fight like that?" Edward asks.

"Well my dad is the Chief of Police so he made sure that I could defend myself. I've taking self-defense classes since I was 13. Plus I've been doing karate since I was 5, and I'm a third-degree black belt." I tell them, drying my hands on a paper towel.

"Dude you're so badass!" Emmett says bouncing up and down.

"Thanks Em!" I tell him. "But what I did today was not okay. I took those classes in order to learn how to defend myself not to attack people. It's just that whenever Lauren's around all of my self-control goes flying out the window and I just want to strangle her. I've never met someone who could get that reaction out me."

"Honey Lauren can make a nun want to beat her ass. So don't worry about it. And she's not crazy enough to go to the police, cause you can always press charges on her and the dumb hoes jumping you in the bathroom." Rose tells me. "Now how about we stop talking about that slutbag and just focus on having a little fun. Em and I got some supplies for us to have our own little party."

The rest of the night was filled with music playing, laughter, and lots of vodka on my part.

The next morning the thought of moving made me groan in pain. Damn how much did I drink last night? I slowly opened my eyes but quickly snap them shut with another groan, as the sunlight hit my face. God, will someone close the fucking curtains.

As if someone was reading my mind I hear the curtains shut. I chance a peek out of one eye. Not seeing any sun, I open both to find Jasper standing beside me with a glass of orange juice and a bottle of aspirin.

"I thought you might need these." He whispers, squatting down beside the bed.

I slowly and with a lot of groaning sit up. Jasper hands me two pills which I put in my mouth before handing me the glass of OJ. I gulp down half of the juice before handing it back to him.

"God I feel like I've been run over by a train. I swear every inch of my body is in pain right now and I can't move."

"Yep that's what happens when you down almost a whole bottle of vodka." He says with a chuckle.

"Well how are you functioning?" I ask him.

"That would be cause I only did two shots of vodka and drunk three beers. I was not in the mood for a hangover this morning. And beside you looked like you were going to need a little help this morning. I still can't believe you drunk that much." He tells me, moving around to the other side of the bed and laying down beside me.

"I can't believe I…" I stop mid-sentence as I feel a tightening in my stomach. "Jas trash can now!"

He jumps up and gets the trash can to me just in time as everything I had eaten and drunk last night came back up. I spent the next ten minutes in the same position before I was finally able to let go of the trash can and lay back.

"I'm going to go throw this bag out and rinse out the can. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jas says heading out the door.

I wanted to protest that he didn't have to clean up after me, but everything in my body told me to shut the fuck up. I drifted back off to sleep a few minutes later.

The next time I woke up I felt a little better but not much. At least this time I was actually able to get out of bed. I walked (damn near crawled really!) out into the living room to see Rose and Alice looking just as bad as I felt and Edward and Emmett trying to get them to eat something although they aren't having much luck. Jasper comes walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food in his hand.

"Hey are you feeling any better? Up for something to eat yet?" He asks, sitting the plate of food on the table and coming over to me.

"I feel a little better and probably just a piece of toast." I tell him.

"Okay here you can have one of mines." He says helping me to the table and into a seat. "Do you want some jelly?"

"No dry toast is fine."

He hands me a piece and sits down beside me. I nibble on the toast for a little hoping that it won't make me nauseous. I thankfully finish that piece with no problem and accept the second piece that Jas hands me.

"You guys look as bad as I feel." I say to Alice, whose head is pressed against the cool wood of the table, and Rose, who is barely able to keep her eyes open.

"This is entirely your fault Bella!" Alice whines, before groaning and grabbing her head.

"How is it my fault?" I ask.

"Well you kind of challenge her and Rose to a drinking competition, to see who could drink the most without puking. Losers had to buy the groceries for the next 4 months." Em says quietly, aware of Rose who had fallen asleep against him.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah if it makes you feel any better, you kind of kick their asses." Edward says.

"It doesn't make me feel better. I'm never drinking like that again." I say.

"Did you know you are a paranoid drunk?" Jasper asks me causing me to groan.

"Yeah I know! The first time I ever got drunk I was convince that the C.I.A. was after me. I tried to hide under the bed (A/N: This is a true story to the first time I got drunk)." I tell him.

"Well it was the FBI this time and they were coming to get you for beating up Lauren." Emmett laughs making Rose wince in her sleep.

"I'm not surprise!" I tell him.

That rest of the day was spent with us all hold up in the dorm watching movies in our individual rooms. Jasper was the best doctor ever. And after I brush my teeth 3 times to get the nasty puke taste out of there. I awarded him for nursing me back to health.

Around 7 the guys left to head back to the frat house for their call of duty game night. Geeks! Rose, Alice, and I cuddled up on the couch with a large pizza and a carton of cookie and cream ice cream and watched chick flick after chick flick until we called it a night.

By the time I crawled back into bed, I sent Jasper a good night text and was out before I got a reply from him.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Up next is Hell Week! Thanks for reading again guys you're the best!**

**REVIEWS MAKE US ALL HAPPY!**


End file.
